Paradise I Wish! Truly I Do
by Theadosia57
Summary: Will Bella ever find her Paradise or will she forever be plagued by fools trying to run her life their way? Well, revenge is a dish best served cold! So they say. ( This is Paradise Bella style, In 4 Acts, 'Paradise Lodge' 'Paradis Retreat', 'Villa Paradiso' and Paradise Epilogue)
1. PL: How Did I get Like This?

**A/N: -** **References to Sex Slaves and sexual abuse, which doesn't take place (Strong language throughout) Bella talks to herself in this story, just a side effect of the burning, mostly in her own head. It's in bold showing it's a verbal thought.**

* * *

 **Welcome to Paradise! Yeah right! More like Hell! It could be wonderful here if I had my way. I can wait, cause time's something I've got plenty of.**

* * *

 **Paradise Lodge**

You know that feeling, the one that tells you this is not normal? Even when you don't know what normal is, you know this just ain't it! Well, that's how she feels as she comes too, She has not a clue what was going on or where she was, hell she didn't even know what year it was far less what day.

 _ **'Dear** **God** **almighty, what the hell is happening? I'm on fire, Why won't someone help me? Is it too much to ask, just a little assistance for the girl on fire, namely me? Me! Who am I? What in blue blazes happened to me?** **Think,** **damn it! I'm...** **Shit!,** **I don't know, why don't I remember anything?**_

 _ **This can't be happening to me, well obviously it is, but why?** **Okay,** **what do I know? I'm a girl, how do I know that? How the hell would I know, all I really know for sure is that it's god damned hot in here. Okay, concentrate, so yeah I'm a girl who's on fire and it's starting to really piss me off!**_

 _ **Wow, is that my heart, It's gonna blow! Wait, I can feel my fingers and toes, they seem to be alright, I can wiggle them and no fire there, it seems to be all in my chest now, fine I can handle that, I think, legs and arms are back to normal as well.'**_

Bella was so busy talking to herself and trying to control the excruciating and out of control fire, that she almost missed a voice close to her saying,

"Soon, my new and may I say stunning, sex slave, soon it will all be over and you will be all mine!"

' _ **You what now**_ _?_ _ **Sex Slave, I don't think so buddy! I might not know who I am but I know I'm nobody's whore!'**_

He just keeps right on talking, so she tried to settle down as best as she could and listen real closely,

"Your step-papa sure was not lying, you are quite a looker! I like brunettes, nice slim brunettes",

 _ **'Brunette?**_ _ **Okay,**_ _ **I can work with that, feels long too, nice. Did he say slim? Hope he didn't mean skinny! I don't want to be skinny!'**_

He was stroking her upper thigh as he said this, his heavy French accent was doing nothing for her, well apart from making Bella feel sick to her stomach and she can't contain the shudder of revulsion she felt running through her.

"So when you wake up my little slut, you will do everything I say! You will be a little bit wild to start with, what with the bloodlust and everything, but I have gotten you a nice human to drink, so that will help! Fuck, I cannot wait to have your sexy slim body, I am going to fuck every orifice and you will take it because I own you now 'Ma petite salope' "

He continues on in what she was sure he thinks is a sexy growl, but his voice is so whiny and high pitched, damn, it sounds more like a dog with its nuts caught in a blender and Bella was absolutely raging mad now,

 _ **'**_ _ **Who the hell does he think he is? Owns me! Nobody owns me but me!'**_

She fumed internally for a few minutes, then it dawns on her,

 _ **'Wait a cotton pickin' moment! What did he mean bloodlust? A human to**_ _ **eat,**_ _ **shit no way!**_

She tried to relax again and listen to the sounds all around her, hearing another heartbeat off to her right-hand side, but it is slow compared to her own as if it were asleep or unconscious, that was probably it, he would have knocked whoever it was out.

 _ **'So what do I know now?**_ _ **Right,**_ _ **some crazy French asshole thinks he's going to stick his dick**_ _**in me and live! Ha-ha, Not this side of hell matey!'**_

Bella was really not liking that idea, but at this exact moment, she had no idea how she could stop him.

 _ **'So what eats humans? Cannibals! Nah, I don't feel like Hannibal Lector',**_

Bella sniggered to herself and trying to concentrate but it was not easy, her mind kept wandering all over the shop _._

 _ **'Hold the bus!**_ _ **he said drink, drink the blood of a human! There's only one thing I know of that drinks blood and it's ...!**_ _ **Well,**_ _ **slap my ass and call me Mary. Vampire!**_ _ **Shit,**_ _ **I'm a Vampire! How the hell did that happen?'**_

She obviously didn't remember anything, but he said something about her step-dad!

 _ **'Did he sell me to this wanker?'**_

Alright Bella needed answers now, so:

 _ **'Plan A, Wake, drink the human get answers from**_ _ **the asshole**_ _ **, eh nope, not happening!**_

 _ **Plan B, Wake, hold my breath and run, again nope, won't find anything out doing that.**_

 _ **Plan C, Wake, attack asshole when he's getting the human and get answers, yeah!**_

 _ **Plan C it is then. How will I know when I'm awake?**_ _ **Wait a minute!**_ _ **It's kinda quiet, shit my**_ _ **heart's**_ _ **stopped! I feel strong, throats tingling but not too bad, hearing intense, sense of smell off**_ _ **the charts**_ _ **, wonder what my eyesight will be like?'**_

She was pondering all of this as her captor spoke once again _._

"Ah, open your eyes my sexy little bitch, let me see your beautiful red eyes!" he says and Bella didn't move, he slaps her face and still she didn't move, She heard him stand and he kicked her in the side, she didn't flinch, It wasn't actually that sore,

 _ **'Good to know'.**_

He grunts then and turns away toward the body of a youngish man, Bella had opened her eyes slowly, seeing that they are alone except for the unconscious guy. Quick as lightening she's up and behind him before he'd moved two feet. Not knowing how she knew how to do it, but she grabbed his arms and ripped them out their sockets. He screamed and she kicked out his knees and he's down.

" **Who's the bitch now asshole**?" She shouted.

 **'** _ **Whoa was that my voice? it's like music, no tinkling, like bells, nice'**_ **.**

Bella bent down and ripped off his legs as well, she didn't want him trying to run away just yet.

 **"Shut up dickhead, stop being such a baby!"** she yelled at him, as she sits him up against a tree,

 **'** _ **Fuck me he's got the longest dreads I've ever seen'**_ **.**

Taking an unneeded breath, she glances around, sees a 4x4 nearby, so pats him down gingerly for the keys,

 **'** _ **Hell, I don't want him getting the wrong idea!'**_

Nudging the human guy with her foot, he groans loudly and then the prick rolled over,

" **Wake up stupid!** " she shouted,

he jumped onto his hands and knees, blinking and stares at her. Throwing him the truck keys, she said with a little bit of a growl,

" **Run**!"

Bella turned back to the French guy now, he was leaking fluids everywhere,

 _ **'Gross!'**_

"Okay, asswipe start talking! I want to know everything!" she demanded of her disassembled French captor, he just sneered at her,

 _ **'well I think that is what he's aiming for, who knows!'**_

So Bella stalked forward intent on tearing his dreads off one by one slowly and setting fire to them, till she see out the corner of her eye one of his arms moving as if trying to get back to him,

 **'** _ **Yuck,**_ _ **that's just plain creepy!'**_

She kicked it out of the way and the clear liquid running out of the torn end splashed into the fire he had going and Bella smiled, as it spit and hissed and purple smoke rises up.

 **'** _ **So fire destroys**_ _ **vampires,**_ _ **does it? New tactic'**_

Picking up his arm and ripping off the pinkie, she dropped it into the fire.

"Feel like talking now fucker?" she enquired smiling and batting her eyes at him. He is more stubborn than she thought he would be and is soon down to three fingers before he starts singing like a canary. But that's because Bella said she'd rip his dick off and burn it next and amazingly he believes her.

 _ **'I ain't touching that shit! Ooh, I wonder if it'll try to crawl back to him too? Like a giant worm, yucky poo!'**_

He'd started talking again while she deliberated on that last fact.

"My partner and I buy human girls and train them to be sex slaves and we sell them on, foreign investors will pay high prices for pale skinned girls," he tells her.

"Then how in god's name did I become a vampire?" she demanded.

"You fought back; your step-dad said you were weak and pathetic, so you would do what you were told. But you ran and I lost it and bit your arm and James will kill me when he finds out!" he whined,

"Who are you?" Bella enquired,

"Laurent," he tells her quietly.

"Okay Laurent, I have little or no memory of who I was so you're going to fill in the gaps for me and I might just give you back your limbs" she lied convincingly to him.

So he starts to regale her with her sad little life, turns out Bella's step-dad is a talkative drunk. Well her real dad, Charlie and his new wife, Sue and her mother, Renee all died in a car crash on Bella's eighteenth birthday, two years ago leaving her step-dad in charge of everything.

Her dad and step-mum had owned and run a hotel called 'Paradise Lodge' and it would have been hers on her twenty-first birthday unless she died and then it would be Phil's. Phil was apparently her step-dad and a conniving greedy bastard too boot! He was in debt up to his eyeballs and had sold Bella, to pay it all off, also getting the hotel into the bargain.

"Okay Laurent, what's my name?" she raised an eyebrow and waited,

"Isabella Swan-Dwyer" he mumbles,

"What's the douchebags' name?" she growled,

"Phil Dwyer," he said and Bella spit into the fire, it flared up again with the same purple smoke.

 **'** _ **I'm just Bella Swan from now**_ _ **on**_ **'**

"Alright Laurent, almost done I need a quick rundown on Vampires! You know the do's and don'ts of being the best vampire I can be?"

She laughed at her own joke and he looked at her as if she was mad. So now he tells her everything he knows and stresses that they're meant to keep the secret above all. Then he informs her that she's the weirdest newborn he's ever met since she was so controlled. Bella apparently had no bloodlust, as all she should be doing is killing humans, drinking them dry and screwing anything that moved.

 **'** _ **Shame, he seems so disappointed in me!'**_

He explains to her, he's her sire and they would have a strong bond connecting them because of this,

 _ **'Sorry I'm just not feeling it, let me tell you',**_

he then said James would be back in three days and that he's a tracker, so he'll be able to find her anywhere if she ran.

"Although!" He mentions, "You don't appear to have a scent!"

 _ **'I hope that is good, as I have plans and they don't include either you**_ _ **Laurent**_ _ **or James',**_

So these two need to be out of her way, plus she was sickened by their little side business, they have going on. Quickly Bella ripped him to shreds and burnt all the bits, amazing herself with how fast she could move. Well when James comes calling he'll be next, but for now it's time to sort out Phil, he's going to wish he'd never met her mother when she was done with him.

Bella really wished she could remember them, her parents and Sue, but it was a gaping hole in her head, there are flashes of places and pictures of toys and stuff but no people, just a feeling of having been loved, she thought that was the emotion, it was a kind of warm and fuzzy sensation.

So now she needed to find this 'Paradise Lodge', Bella wondered if it was that obvious and it's in or around a place called 'Paradise' _,_

 _ **'Damn I should**_ _ **have**_ _ **asked Laurent before I killed him! Ah well as the French say, 'c'est la vie'!'**_

This is how her day had started and now here she was trying to decide what to do about the tickle in her throat which was becoming a little more persistent and Bella needed to solve this problem sooner rather than later,

 _ **'What does a vampire eat if not humans?'**_

That's when she heard it, the thud of a heart nearby, a strong heart but not human Bella knew that somehow. Deciding to investigate and after searching for a few seconds she saw a mountain lion high in a tree, it was actually watching her,

 _ **'Not very bright then, large predators**_ **'.**

It doesn't take Bella long to take it down and break its neck, now all she had to do was bite, she supposed. The blood was good, warm and satisfying, the fur not so much.

 **'** _ **So less tearing and just bite next**_ _ **time,**_ _ **okay I can do that.**_ _ **Now,**_ _ **what do I do with the body?'**_

It wouldn't do to burn it, that would take too long _,_ can't just leave it in case someone finds it, as there's no blood. So she lifts a huge rock, dug a shallow grave and put it in, at least the insects would get a good meal from it.

Now to find Phil and watch him, till she made a plan, he has to have a routine and once she knew it, she could get inside and find out more about herself! As Bella headed down the mountain, after leaving Laurent's campsite, from which she had removed as much evidence as she possibly could.

 _ **'Still not sure how I knew to do that? Another piece of the puzzle that is Bella Swan I suppose'.**_

She tested herself by jumping and running and having well, fun. She really was strong and fast and having, at last, lost her balance issues; they are not going to be missed by Bella that's for sure.

 **'** _ **How do I know something's, but not proper memories, that's not fair?'**_

Realising she would also be going to need new clothes, these were torn and bloodstained, she looked like something from a horror movie. So she hugged the shadows as she reached a little town called,

 _ **'**_ _ **Well,**_ _ **would you credit it, Paradise!'**_

Bella had run through a patch of sunlight on her way down the mountain, let me tell you, she goddamn sparkled,

 _ **'Shit! I'm like a flipping disco ball'**_

How the hell is that gonna scare someone, it's maybe not so bad for her, as she's a woman but, some big hairy assed male vampire sparkling when he attacks you,

 _ **'Now that's just funny'.**_

* * *

 **Ma petite** **salope** **-** my little slut ( **French** )

 **c'est la vie! -** such is life! ( **French** )


	2. PL: Friends Come In All Shapes

**A/N: - Thanks, for the kind reviews and on with the show, apologies for those of you who I haven't responded to yet RL getting in the way at the moment xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Paradise Lodge Cont**

Bella thought she might have lost her mind, along the way as she burned, because everything seems quite funny to her now. She wasn't upset about being a vampire, She didn't feel as if her life was stolen from her or that her soul was damned, no angst, no regrets, well maybe her memories. She felt as if this was meant to be.

 ** _'I never was the full shilling; see how did I know that? Damn it'._**

Passing a clothing store and seeing a sign in the window which said,

 **'Phone in your Order and we will deliver to your Door** ',

 **' _Well okay, now we're cooking with gas'._ **

So she sneaked into an empty house and phoned them saying,

"Hi this is Isabella Swan-Dwyer, Yes, Bella, could I please get some jeans and a sweatshirt delivered to the Lodge today, yes please add it to Phil's account thanks, yes, same type as last time, thank you again, Oh if no one's there please leave them at the rear entrance, okay, bye!"

Bella was amazed just how easy that was, now she would just follow the delivery van. It didn't take long for the delivery girl to appear and climb into the van, so she quickly and quietly followed, keeping well out of sight. So glad that she wasn't plagued with bloodlust like Laurent had said,

 ** _'These people do smell exceptionally yummy'_** **.**

Bella was also very happy to see the lodge is out of town on the far side, near a waterfall by the sounds of it. The more secluded the better, the girl knocked on the front door of the lodge before trying the handle, but it seems to be locked and getting no answer at the door, she left the parcel on the back porch like they were asked.

But Bella knew someone was inside just sleeping, real deep, though.

 ** _'Was the prick drunk?',_**

She wondered if that was what was keeping him under, yeah she just bet he was. Beginning to think he did everything to excess, well except look after her! God help him if he tried anything on with the old her because she'd rip off his balls and stuff them up his ass if he did.

Right now Bella needed a shower, so she crept into the area furthest away from Phil's room. Turns out this was the right place because she found Isabella's old room in the attic no less.

 **' _What was this, a Dickensian novel, the step-child banished to the rafters for daring to breathe?_**

Wow, she sure used to have a powerful scent it was fruity and flowery, but quite potent. Having a quick glance around, but then deciding to wash off all the grime and shit first. This was the first time Bella had really got a look at herself,

 **' _Not too shabby! I think I'm slightly taller than before and the girls are definitely bigger too'._ **

Again how did she know this and not the important stuff? The tatty old bra that she was wearing is now a little snug, not that it appeared she needed it now. Once she'd made sure he is still out cold and no one else is about, Bella had a quick but welcome shower. The red eyes are a little freaky, but otherwise, she felt she was looking good.

Finding an old backpack and stuffing underwear and a few tops in it, thinking he will never notice what is missing, well she hoped not, men never usually register that stuff. Bella smelt a very concentrated patch of her old scent under the bed and also found a loose floorboard,

 ** _'So she wasn't that trusting of him obviously, cause there's a wad of cash and personal belongings down here'._**

She put them in the bag too, to check them out later. The most telling thing though was a notebook, with dates and times and amounts of money on it, she must have been on to a scam he was pulling or something. So she took that as well _._ Bella sat and looked slowly around the room taking in as much information as she could.

She liked to read clearly, the classics by the looks of the dog-eared books. There were photo's of strangers to her, but on closer inspection undoubtedly her parents. She had her father's hair colouring and in the few photos with him had had his eye colouring too. But looking more like her mother, a decent mix of the two of them.

As she put back the floorboard, something catches her eye, on the underside of the bed there is a little shelf and on it several diaries,

 **' _Yes jackpot'_. **

She stuffed them into the backpack as well,

 **' _Now we were getting somewhere, who better to tell me all about her, than myself!'_ **

Bella did a quick check and gathered up what she needed and snuck back out of the Lodge. But she'd be back for Phil, you can bet your bottom dollar on that!

 ** _' I don't know what you've been up to asshole? But I'm sure as hell going to find out and put a stop to it, come hell or high water'_**

She didn't go far, there was a trail leading away from the house, her scent was very strong here so she followed it, leading to a medium sized waterfall and Bella thought maybe she just liked coming here to read or relax.

That's when she saw it, a sliver of an opening to the edge of the cascade. hopping up and shimmy into the crack, it is a little cave and she had obviously been here before. it was stocked with cans and bottles of water, a bolthole!

 **' _One she'd never gotten to use, damn and blast it! She must have known something was wrong, but being sold to vampire slaver's wasn't likely to have been high on the list of dangers'._ **

Time to find out just who Isabella Swan-Dwyer was,

 **' _I refuse to use his name, she and I were nothing alike'._ **

Two hours later and Bella knew two things for certain, he was going to suffer and she had been a bit of an ineffectual wimp, no wonder he thought she wouldn't fight. Isabella had been stronger before their parents died and had stood up to him, but their deaths knocked all the stuffing out of her.

Although he had never touched her human self, he had thought about it and made comments and innuendo's _,_ fortunately just after he married Renee, Isabella had apparently reminded him her ex-Police Chief father had taught her self-defense and how to shoot.

That was before moving out and away from her mother and him in Arizona and in with her dad and Sue, here in Paradise, Washington.

They, Renee and Phil, had flown up for Isabella's eighteenth and he had started again, but she had tasered him when he tried to get touchy-feely,

 ** _'A present from the dad I presume'_**

Charlie had found out and threatened Phil, two days later all three were dead,

 ** _'Hell, way too much of a coincidence for me!'_**

But he'd backed off then, maybe bidding his time, scared Isabella knew, which she did, that's what the payments were for, the murders of her parents.

 ** _'Bloody Hell, murder on an instalment plan!'_**

Then he gave into his greed and got rid of her permanently. Bella nearly rushed back to kill him then,

 ** _' But no! this will be slow and painful',_**

She would make him suffer. Wanting to make his life a living hell and then let him be prosecuted in the human courts, denounced by his peers. Humiliated and sent away for a long time, where she could constantly harass and drive him to the edge, yes, he'll wish for a quick death, which she would refuse to give him.

 ** _Oh, my! I think I might have lost my moral compass, along with my memories, well who's to blame for that? Got it in one, Phil! He's turned me into a monster and guess who's bed I'll be hiding under?'_**

Bella started to laugh out loud, a little maniacally, yes her sense of humour has definitely changed. She decided to wait for the three days like Laurent had said, then take care of James, once that was done she would move back in with Phil,

 ** _'Can't wait! Daddy Dearest'_**

and scare the pants off of him, whilst getting all the information she could to send him away. This was going to be fun she thought and Bella began to plan and reread all Isabella's diaries once more.

Not that she needed to but it helped her concentrate and firm up her thoughts. Bella realised she was thinking of herself as a separate person,

 ** _'She was Isabella Swan-Dwyer and I am Bella Swan'._**

She doubted that this was a very sane thing to do, but hell how would she know, was being a vampire any saner,

 ** _'It's not as if I could go to a shrink now and enquire! Is it?'._**

It is now the morning of the third day when she realised she hasn't moved an inch, then she heard her. It was definitely a vampire and she is hiding, but from whom.

" **Come out, come out where ever you are**!" called a male voice, a very cold cruel voice.

" **I mean it, Victoria! Stop fucking about you stupid whore! I've got things to do**!"

Bella carefully edged to the entrance and saw her hiding in the water below the falls, she was so terrified and shaking. He was blundering about fifty yards away, so Bella grabbed her up and whisked her into the cave, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream.

Bella whispered for her to be quiet and set her down, she was now staring at Bella and looked very confused.

Grabbing a pen and writing:

Be really quiet. Is that, James? the vampire nodded yes.

Do you want to get away from him? Another nod yes.

Then stay here and hide. I'll take care of him! Okay? A final relieved nod yes.

 ** _'Dear_** ** _God, that might have been me if I hadn't killed Laurent_** **',**

She was beyond petrified and jumpy, Bella gave her a quick hug, put a finger to her own lips and went to the opening once more.

" **That's it you useless fucking slut when I find you, this time, I'm killing you! I'll be back soon my pet and then the game is on! I've a human to retrieve and an asshole to kill! When I find Laurent, he'll be joining you on the other side"** he shouted and ran off towards the lodge.

Slipping out of the cave Bella went after him, he had kicked in the front door of the Lodge and was about to rush up the steps to the room Phil was in when Bella arrived.

"Looking for me were you?" she asked sweetly leaning on the broken door jam.

He spun around startled, and she reckoned that was the lack of scent thing causing that,

"Hello, you must be James, Yes?" Bella cooed at him and the stupid asshole smiled and nodded.

"Hello, Sweetie! I wondered where you'd gone? I see that moron bit you? Ah well, never mind I'm needing a replacement anyway!" he tells her.

Bella raised an eyebrow as if to ask, replace who?

"Long story Sweetie, but suffice to say you're a definite improvement on my last pet!" he said, with a little malice in his voice,

 **' _I'm never going to be your pet, stupid sick bastard'._ **

Watching as he swaggered back down the steps and stop right in front of her,

"You've got great control Sweetie, that's a plus. Did you fuck Laurent?" he simpered and Bella shook her head, no!

He raised an arm to stroke her cheek and that was the opening. Every lesson their father had taught them guided her body and she had him down and ripped his head off in seconds,

 **' _Tracker, yeah, but just too damned arrogant, didn't think a mere woman could take you, asshole!'_**

Human or vampire, men are overly confident, that is their downfall most of the time. Bella cocked her head, Phil grunted and rolled over, then silence once more, good she thought. She picked up James' body, threw it over her shoulder and just because she could, kicked his head all the way back to the falls.

When she arrived and dumped him down, to start a fire with the lighter from his own pocket,

 **' _A touch of irony there James'_ **

Bella yelled for Victoria to come out and have the honour of burning his head, while she was busy, methodically ripping the rest of him to shreds and telling him what an absolutely shitty scumbag he was. Then the female vampire eventually came over to her.

"Thank you, thank you, you have no idea how desperate to get away from him I was!" she wailed and started punching his face. When she stopped it was barely recognisable as a head anymore,

"Alright Victoria, throw it on the fire and let's go eat!" Bella said quietly.

She then went on to explain that she had hardly any bloodlust and had only eaten animals so far, after all, she knew these people, Isabella used to live here she told Victoria. She nodded, saying she has good control too, as he starved her and then punished her if she killed anyone to eat.

So they hunted and Bella told her all about Phil, the parent's everything and Victoria agreed to help her destroy him, well mentally at least. Bella then asked Victoria what her story was and the redhead scoffed sourly at that,

"Like my life, just plain fucking miserable," she said, "I'd been a vampire for about three hundred years when he, James started chasing me, he was an extremely gifted tracker. I evaded him for a long time, I have the gift of evasion and suddenly he just stopped, I couldn't believe it! Then a couple of years later he pounced, telling me he no longer wanted to kill me but wanted me to form a coven with him!"

"Wow! you're really old then?" Bella blurted out mesmerised,

"Yes, maybe four hundred and forty, give or take a few years" blowing out an unneeded breath, Victoria now tells Bella her whole history, all from before James, then right up until they became a coven, first just the two of them and then three when Laurent joined them.

* * *

 **The full shilling** \- having your full mental capacity ( **British** )


	3. PL: What, Don't You Miss Me, Daddy Phil?

**A/N: - Mention of physical abuse of Victoria at the hands of James,** **Plans are coming together, Phil appears to be losing it to the outside world xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Paradise Lodge Cont**

"In the beginning it was good, I had company for the first time and he treated me okay, not good, but okay. Then he slowly got more twisted and evil as the years passed and angry if another vampire had something they'd worked for, he was jealous and took it. But wouldn't settle down with me and try for himself, oh no! James wanted it on a platter but wasn't prepared to wait or work for it!

He lied all the time, saying we were mates and he loved me, but I knew it was a lie, there was no pull between us, no spark and each time I tried to leave he hurt me, the more he did it the more he seemed to like it and started to treat me like his servant! I became a slave and whore to him! The last time I ran he took my tongue out and kept it for three years! but he's done worse! I was so frightened all the time" she sobbed.

Bella asked quietly and gently did he mark her, scar her body and she nodded. Gently holding her as she broke down completely.

"No male will ever look at me" Victoria snivelled,

"Rubbish! You'll meet your real mate and he'll love you and worship you no matter what!" Bella told her firmly.

 _ **'**_ _ **God,**_ _ **I hope so, she didn't deserve this, nobody does, sadistic twisted bastard!'**_

Why do men do that? She knew there were evil women out there, but it just seems to be more prevalent in males of both species obviously or women were smart enough not to get caught as often!

Changing the subject Bella asked if either Laurent or James had had any money or belongings, Victoria laughed darkly.

"Yes, stupid Neanderthals didn't believe in banks, so had what they thought were safe hiding places and I know them all!" Bella smiled back at her,

 _ **'Well once the ball was rolling here, I think a road trip will be needed'.**_

"We need to start getting people to look closely at Phil, so in a couple of days, I assume he'll tell people I'm either a runaway or have been kidnapped, who knows!" Bella tells her, "I'm going to email, Isabella's only friend here, tell her she's having a great time at the student placement she's on"

Then she tells Victoria she'd make out that it was a last minute thing as someone else dropped out. Phil, she's say was great about it, giving Isabella money to help out and get clothes and she'll be back in two months!

Then they go on their road trip and collect all the stuff Laurent and James have kindly left them, they both smile at that. So with that planned, they return to the cave to collect Bella's bag.

"So two things? Where's the furthest away place we're going? Also, can I call you Vicki, rather than Victoria?" Bella asked smiling, she grinned back nodding,

"Yes please Bella, were off to 'Waterville, Maine' I do believe" So that was where they decided Isabella had gone on her cultural placement.

 _ **'Okay, did Isabella have transport**_ _ **?'**_

The two woman set off to go look and then to send off the email to Isabella's friend Melinda. Vicki and Bella snuck back into the house, used Isabella's computer to send the email on, thank goodness her diary told Bella they had nicknames for each other:

 **Hi Mel**

 **Sorry didn't get a chance to see you before I left, I'm away to Waterville, Maine to the Colby College Alumni Center, to work in their library for two months. It was a last minute thing as someone else dropped out. I'm really excited for the first time in ages, so the break should do me good. Here's my new cell number, I gave it to Phil, but I think he's drinking again now and will probably lose it. 206 226 3571 See you when I get back**

 **Bel**

That looks convincing she hoped so anyway, now to rake about getting Vicki a change of clothes as well, they were about the same size. In the garage out back is an old clapped out truck, with Isabella's scent saturating it and a modern 4x4 belonging to Phil, so they took it, let him ponder on that. Wait till Bella sends him an email from Maine,

 _ **'He'll shit himself, well I can only hope'**_ **.**

It should be a two-day journey normally but Bella was sure they could shave a little time off that, Vicki has never learnt to drive so she decided to teach her on the way. Being a vampire had some perks, no sleep, so no stops and you learn things very quickly.

Making a list of all the places they needed to go and will begin to pick them off on the way back. Bella and Vicki kept to the back roads during the day in case the sun makes an appearance. So they pull into Waterville about thirty-five hours later, having hunted on the way, Bella's eyes were a muddy gold colour now and Vicki's were orange, she told her they matched her hair.

It was a small place so they donned sunglasses and booked a room in a little B&B, then immediately sent Phil an email:

 **Dearest Phil**

 **Thank you so much for this unexpected opportunity, how will I ever repay you? You have no idea the changes I've gone through already! This is all thanks to you, and don't think I'll ever forget it! I will be back and we'll be a happy family once again, See you then.**

 **Isabella**

That looks innocuous enough if someone else saw it, but he'll know it's a threat and be concerned, Bella knew that he had Laurent's cell number, so when he ring's it he'll be surprised to find it under his bed, next to her bloody and torn clothes.

If he called James well Vicki has his phone and would inform him of the tragic accident that befell him, so he'll know of the two deaths Bella is responsible for, that should get him panicking, and you know what happens when you panic, you make mistakes.

Vicki and Bella were really getting to know each other and she was, smart, funny and would make a loyal friend, something Bella really needed about now.

 _ **'Maybe I won't talk to myself as much? Nah!'**_

They set off the next morning to collect James' first stash, it was mainly money, but there were a few small items of jewellery and some ornate knick knacks.

Bella decided they really needed to get new identities before going to the bank, they wanted to open two accounts one for her and the other for Vicki because they were splitting everything right down the middle, 'Even-Stevens'.

Vicki and her would sell the stuff from here at the next stop and so on, in case they were stolen locally. In James' phone was the number for J. Jenks, Vicki said he was the go-to guy in North America for new identities,

 **'** _ **Okay**_ _ **then, since we've got money that might be a place to start with inventing the new us'**_ **.**

Mr Jenks told the two of them to pick out three names, that way we could just rotate through them he said.

 **'** _ **So keep the Bella, but what surnames, oh yes I know!'**_

"Pemberley, Thornfield and Norland, how's that?" she mused, Vicky just laughed at her and said: "Too complicated Bella, I'm going with **Smith, Jones** and (Buffy) **Summers"**.

 **'** _ **Yup, that would be the vampire slayer.**_ _ **Okay,**_ _ **I can do this',**_

"(Jane) **Austen** , **Ellis** (Bell) and (Sarah) **Conner** , how's that?" Bella asked smirking at her,

 **'** _ **I can be all macho too, I'll have you know!',**_

they were laughing so hard and barely heard the throat clearing over the phone,

 _ **'Oops!**_ **'**

So for now, that was all decided, they'd pick them up in Seattle on their way back to Paradise.

The two of them carried on picking up the stuff those two idiots had secreted away and by the time they were back in Washington State they had amassed a fair amount of money, selling most of the trinkets and jewellery on the black market, as Vicki knew all of James' dubious connections and they didn't get screwed as all of them seemed afraid of him,

 _ **'Go figure'**_ **.**

Once in Seattle, they opened three accounts each at different banks, making so that each alias had their own funds. But it was time to return to Paradise, Bella had received a phone call today from Sherriff Blaine of Paradise, asking if she was okay.

She assured him she was and enjoying her placement in Waterville. He then told her Phil was acting strangely, saying she sent him a threatening email! But when he had read it he couldn't understand what Phil was on about.

Bella murmured yes' and no's and then asked had he been drunk at the time? saying that he was drinking a lot lately!

Then the Sherriff said,

"Phil gave me a phone Miss Swan-Dwyer, saying the owner, had you! But it was wiped except for a call from Phil recently!"

Bella hummed and then told him a guest had left a phone a while back and it looked like what her father Chief Swan would have called a burner, he agreed and said he'd dispose of it. She reminded him she'd be back in two months, but to keep her posted about Phil as she was very worried about him.

Then he said, "Phil says the 4x4 is missing that it's been stolen!"

"No, no, Miss Vicki Summers has it! She asked to borrow it to go to Seattle for a couple of days and Phil agreed before I left. She's the only guest at the lodge just now. I think she should be back tomorrow, yes I'm sure it's tomorrow!" Bella told him in a calm voice, sounding like she was searching for details in her mind.

He rang off happy she was safe and now ready to watch Phil for any more weird behaviour. Her plan was taking shape, they would make sure he didn't appear mad, but a drunk who couldn't keep his stories straight.

 **'** _ **This is getting better and better'**_ **,**

Vicki now had a legitimate reason for being there and only Bella needed to hide. They had both done some shopping in Seattle, so she would have plenty of bags to make her trip look authentic.

When they were almost there, they hide the car and ran on foot, Vicki was going to sign and backdate the register and Bella was getting an old suitcase of Sue's for her. Once done she went back for the car and Bella set up a room for her, making it look as if she'd been here a while.

When she drove up she tooted the horn, before getting out and grabbing her stuff.

" **I'm back Mr Dwyer!"** she shouted, Phil came running and said,

"Who the fuck are you?" Vicki pretended to be offended,

"Mr Dwyer there's no need for that kind of language! I've been staying here for three weeks! Look at you register if you don't believe me, you took my money readily enough!" acting disgruntled she stormed up to her room.

Phil just stood staring after her. This was going to be so easy, all they have to do is keep him drinking even if he tries to stop. He staggered to the register and there it was plain as day, Miss V Summers, showing she'd been here just short of three weeks.

The icing on the cake was the post-it attached to the page in his handwriting tell Isabella to give Miss Summers the keys to the 4x4 for her trip to Seattle before she was sold on.

 **'** _ **Nice work Vicki'**_ **.**

Vicki and Bella had decided they would keep drinking from animals while here, but once a month to go to Seattle and feed on the endless source of degenerates and psycho's out there. This would keep their eye colour a dark tawny gold, reminiscent of the hazel shade human eyes were,

 _ **'perfect'.**_

Meanwhile, Vicki was integrating herself into the local community, making friends and generally getting involved wherever possible, she made sure to always do or say something to contradict Phil at every turn. Her back story was that she had fairly recently lost her family in a car accident, so decided on a fresh start using the unexpectedly large amount of insurance money.

This gained her the sympathy vote in town, so before long she was even friendly with the Sherriff and his family. She started asking if there were any properties locally she might be able to rent or buy as staying at the lodge was becoming a little strange.

"Strange Miss Summers, what qualifies as strange?" Sherriff Blaine asked her one afternoon,

"I don't like to bad-mouth anyone Sherriff, but Mr Dwyer's excessive drinking and some of the things he says, well it's making me uncomfortable living out there!" she told him in a whisper.

"What kind of things does he say?" he inquired calmly,

"Well for instance last week, he was raking around upstairs and making so much noise, I went to see if he was okay. I heard him saying 'I know you're here Isabella, I should just have killed you myself like I did your father', well I ran back to my room, I knew Isabella was away and he was really drunk so I just ignored it" she huffed out acting kinda scared.

The Sherriff looked pensive and told her if anything happened anything at all to let him know right away and left it at that. Little did he know that Bella had been letting Phil see her at a distance, shaking her head at him and pointing to her eyes, basically I'm watching you type of thing. He was getting jumpy.

* * *

 **'Even-Stevens'** \- Used in reference to fair and equal competition or distribution of resources. ... as adjective 'the race was an even-steven affair' ( **British/Australian** )


	4. PL: Worming Herself In & Him Out

**A/N :- So glad you are all enjoying this one, this chapter is the end of Paradise Lodge and chaps 5-8 will be Paradis Retreat xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Paradise Lodge Cont**

 _ **'Time for another email to Mel'**_ **,**

Vicki had a friend in Maine, who she'd helped evade James a long time ago, he was more than happy to send it for them, from the campus. So the following day Mel told Vicki she'd had another email from Isabella and she was happy and full of ideas to help bring the lodge into the 21st century. She had it on her phone and showed Vicki over coffee:

 **Hi Mel**

 **The library here is to die for, I've had an idea I'd like to run by you! You know how the town's library is closing when old Mrs. McKenzie retires, well I wondered if we incorporated it into the lodge as a reading room and if we had a cafe and a few computers as well, would that take off do you think? We would get trade from the town as well as holiday makers, what do you feel about it? Let me know soon, off to work now.**

 **bye** **Bel**

Vicki and Bella had made it their mission to find out who everyone in town was, what they did and would they be of any use to them, so they knew about the closure and as reading was Isabella passion thought that was a good thing to put in the email.

Turns out they were right Mel was all for it and she even mentioned it to Mrs. McKenzie and she had said she would love to help Isabella set that up. When she returned to the lodge Vicki mentioned the email to Phil and he looked scared, she pretended not to notice and said how glad she was that Isabella was happy in Maine and looking for ways to help out here at home.

She also said she was going to stay in the area and was looking for a place to live near at hand. They knew they needed a way to make themselves look like they were aging, not for now but later, so Vicki was looking into classes involving drama, as stage makeup seemed a possibility.

It was heavier and could reduce the sparkle effect as well so that might be the future for them. For now, clothes and hairdo's would suffice, even adding glasses could change the way people perceived you.

A month had passed now since Bella was turned and Phil was so jumpy and scared all the time, as it was nearing Isabella's twenty-first birthday, they felt it was time to step up their game. Bella had scoured the lodge looking for anything that would connect Phil to Isabella's parent's death.

Eventually calling every number on his phone until she hit pay dirt, one guy answered saying,

"Hey, Phil! who do you want me to take care of this time?" Vicki had a great gift for mimicking voices and pretended to be Phil,

setting up Isabella's death for when she was supposed to return next month, even en route if possible. The fool was a blabber mouth and they hardly had to say anything, he set up a time and place to hand over the money and that was when the Sherriff would bag them both.

Vicki rushed to the Sherriff's office to tell him what she had just overheard and recorded as a drunk Phil thinking he was alone, had put it on speaker phone she told him convincingly. The guy had been trying to get more money and Vicki, as Phil had said it was only one person, this time, so half the last amount, the guy then said,

"As long as I don't have to help you cover up a third body like last time! well okay, Phil buddy" he then laughed saying Phil was turning him into a lady-killer as this would be the third one for him.

So apparently Phil killed Charlie and this guy Renee and Sue, but they made it look like they all died together. The Sherriff had retrieved the car from the local pound after his last conversation with Vicki, where it was just sitting rusting away, they had supposedly died in an accident but now he was having forensics look for foul play.

It took time, but an anomaly that had been overlooked before now was checked and the car had definitely been tampered with, this was a murder investigation now. The Sherriff insisted Vicki move out immediately and an old office space was turned into a temporary flat for her by the local Sherriff's office, so she was out of harm's way.

That made them laugh, she was more able to take care of herself than they were aware. But her acting skills were pretty damn good. The Sherriff also called Bella and asked her to return early, but not tell anyone, he would pick her up at the airport and tell Isabella everything then.

She made quick arrangements and sorted out where she could connect to the flight, to make it look like she was returning as planned. This was finally happening, Bella could have ended it a long time ago, but he didn't deserve a quick death. He had to suffer and she wanted him to know it was by her hand.

So bearing that in mind, Bella stayed away from Phil until he was caught, legally by the police, but once he was sentenced and had been ridiculed in the press then he was hers, she will be his worst nightmare.

Everyone in town was so shocked and so sorry for poor Isabella when it eventually all came to light. They bent over backward to help her keep and run the lodge as Bella or Isabella had now just reached her majority. When the Sherriff had had her hide on her return, he asked Vicki if she could stay with her, this gave them the great excuse to bond and become close friends, well in the town's eyes.

So she moved back into the Lodge with her and they set about making the place a paying concern once again, Bella even made her a full partner as she was supposed to have all that insurance money.

That was so easy to do, they set up the reading room/library, the internet cafe and later a spa facility once Vicki gained her qualifications. They went out of their way to involve the townspeople and hire them in every area.

Bella had done some business management courses too and was full of ideas for the future and for more Lodges elsewhere. That way they could promote someone to be the manager and the staff were all local and would be happy to keep it running and have jobs, so Bella and Vicki could move to another location, it would be perfect.

But she had other business to attend to as well, Phil! He's in prison now and in solitary at that, arranged by them, just a little backhander to a couple of tough guys to start a ruckus with him. Everyone knew Isabella never visited him, but Bella did often and he was so frightened knowing she could get at him so easily, without anyone else knowing.

She let him see the real her, tormenting him, stopping him killing himself twice so far,

 _ **'**_ _ **God**_ _ **I love my life'.**_

This went on for a long time, as the Lodge blossomed and became a really great source of income for them both, Phil's health and sanity started to severely decline. And as with all good things, they must come to an end and they did, after four years of being in prison, Phil had a severe stroke, this led to him being in the hospital wing, before being moved to the hospital. But unfortunately had a massive heart attack a week later and died with Bella standing over him, telling him to enjoy hell and one day she might just join him! Wouldn't that be nice!

 _ **'You never know, I doubt I'll be allowed in the other place'.**_

One more year here they decided, Vicki would be supposedly 28 and Bella 26 by then, that's probably all they could get away with. So they started looking for other locations and decided that as there were 26 places called **Paradise** in America and its dependents, well why not: -

If they disqualified the **American Virgin Islands** , because it's too far away and sunny, also **Paradise** **Point Alaska** , it's already crawling with Inns etc, so 24 left. They were in one so 23 other destinations,

 _ **'next stop Paradise somewhere!'**_

 **Montana** and **Oregon** were both a no-go, too under populated, too way out there rural, **Nevada** was right next to Vegas so no,

 _ **'we're down to 20 now',**_

 **Michigan** looked hopeful, but **Ohio** was too urban, **Utah** seems good, maybe,

 _ **'**_ _ **Wow,**_ _ **this was harder than I thought it would be, so 19 now'.**_

 **Illinois** is absolutely lovely, **Texas** is a no go, too hot, no cover available,

 _ **'down to 18 with 3 possibilities'.**_

 **West Virginia** had promise too, **Wyoming** is like **Alaska** and already a tourist place,

 _ **'now it's 17 with 4**_ _ **maybes'**_ _ **.**_

 **Pennsylvania** next, to flat, no hiding place, **New York** again a tourist attraction already,

 _ **'well that's narrowed it down to 15'.**_

 **New Jersey** is just way to urban, **Missouri** is really good, showing potential as it's near a lake, **Maryland** again far too urban.

 _ **'So let's see that's 13 left, 5 maybes'.**_

 **Louisiana** was actually **Paradis** , but Bella liked the area the best, **Kentucky** far too industrial,

 _ **'so we're at 12 with half as many**_ _ **being maybe's**_ _ **.**_ _ **Boy,**_ _ **I'm almost there okay next'.**_

 **Indiana** was way too urban, **Kansas** was a no go because only 49 people live there, way to under populated, **Paradise Heights** in **Florida** is urban and touristy, **California** was pretty amazing,

 _ **'so now it's 9 and 7 are possible. Last 2'.**_

 **Arkansas** again to under populated, **Arizona** , oh Bella didn't think so, a ghost town with a surrounding population of 5 ...

 _ **'Maybe not the place for two vampires to hang out,**_ _ **Nah**_ _ **! So 7 choices, okay let's see what Vicki thinks?'**_

 **California, Illinois, Louisiana, Michigan, Missouri, Utah,** and **West Virginia**. Now that they knew they could apply stage makeup, Bella and Vicki didn't need to worry so much about the sun, direct midday sun was to be avoided, but otherwise no real worries.

They had just decided where to go next, and both went off for a visit, fell madly in love with the bayou and paid their deposit on what would be the next venture **'Paradis Retreat** '. They planned on having similar things in that one, the beginnings of a chain of Inns.

So now it was time to slowly withdraw from Washington and let the locals take over, they would do all business on Skype to start with and then maybe hire a go-between, they must speak to , about that.

Work started right away on the new place and using local businesses only for all the renovations and repairs, they had started to make friends with the community. Sometimes Bella went down to Louisiana, sometimes it was Vicki, but they were made most welcome.

Next would come the interviews for staff and as it was a fairly secluded place this was good news for them, word spread like wildfire. They were literally inundated with applications, then Bella had a great idea.

They would send some of the new management staff to Washington, that way they could get a feel for the style of Inn they were running, Bella and Vicki would pay for their flights and send up their families on the weekends, they would be the dream company to work for at this rate.

The area was a cross between industrial and touristy, what with the plant nearby and all, so once again they would pick up businessmen and holiday makers. Bella had a really good feeling about this place, it would help cement them as a good and fair company to work for since they insisted on only using local people, produce and resources.

They really did need Vicki's expertise as a makeup artist here, because there was a lot more sun, but also in amongst the trees on the bayou was shaded, so they did the southern belle thing and looked like they were just protecting their complexions with the big hats and parasols.

Once again they went with the 4x4 mode of transport and obviously with tinted windows, but Bella decided on having a motorbike, there were so many open roads around there to really let rip. The Retreat also had tinted windows to keep out the direct light and it gave the place a quaint ambiance.

Feeding was a little harder and they soon learned that although alligator wrestling was fun, they tasted like shit! But there was coyotes and bobcats, as well as deer. Not forgetting the Louisiana black bear, but only the old or injured as they have recently been taken off the endangered list.

All in all, it was a good place to live for a vampire, they had managed to blend in, sort of.

 _ **'Well, we were the two crazy hotel ladies'**_

But they were accepted and that was the most important thing. Time ambled on and they have been there for eighteen months, the only thing missing was someone to share it with,

 _ **'Damnation, I'm gonna be the only Vampire Virgin in existence!'**_

When the unthinkable happened, vampires moved to 'Paradis',

 **'** _ **I shit you not! There's a whole coven of them, standing out like sore thumbs, they should just wear signs saying spot the vampire. Where is the blending in? keep the secret my sparkly ass!'**_


	5. PR: When Did Paradis Become So Popular?

**A/N: -** **The Cullens seem to have some plan for Bella, pity she's not going to** **comply,** **xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Welcome to Paradis! Yeah right! More like the second tier of Hell! It could be wonderful here. Wait a minute, this sounds awfully familiar, a touch of déjà vu, me thinks!**

* * *

 **Paradis Retreat**

 _ **'They are the most overdressed, pampered,**_ _ **self-absorbed**_ _ **, money orientated freaks, I've ever seen'**_

Well most of them were, the leader was a Doctor of all things and he at least acted human, when around them anyway. His wife looks like a 50's reject homemaker and the perfect little woman to boot!

 _ **'Don't they pay attention to the world around them, women**_ _ **don't**_ _ **look or behave like that anymore, sheesh!'**_

But it got worse, there were 2 more females and 2 males in that coven. They dressed like English prep school kids, but two were way too old for that crap!

 _ **'I don't know who is advising them but they have done a shit job so far, it's embarrassing!'**_

Everyone in town was talking about them and how rich and spoilt they look. Bella and Vicki didn't seek them out, they came to them, well Vicki really as they probably didn't know Bella existed due to the no scent thing _ **.**_

It was late evening, the lodge was quiet for once, all the day staff were gone and the few guests settled in for the evening. They, all but two came straight in the front door, one Bella sensed waited outside the front, off to one side, as if waiting for any sign of trouble. But the other,

 _ **'Sneaky little fucker',**_

She was attempting to break in through the back of the retreat, aiming for Bella's room window and that shit wasn't gonna fly around there.

 _ **'How dare they presume they could just break into our home, arrogant bastards'.**_

She waited until the female vampire opened the window, triggering the silent alarm, Vicki will see it flashing on the panel under the desk and probably smile.

"Welcome to Paradis Retreat! Was there something of particular interest I could explain to you or did you just want to look around? We have a Spa Area, Reading Room/Library, Internet Cafe and Gift Shop over and above the normal travelling salesmen or holiday maker accommodations!" Vicki said,

She was giving them the usual spiel and Bella could hear the laughter in her voice, as she would she was sure, be sweetly smiling at them all.

Bella heard the one from the front move into the lodge as she took the burglar one apart, the usual, head, arms and legs off,

 _ **'That's strange! I know I was trying to be quiet, but shouldn't that have made a noise like when I did it to Laurent and James!'**_

Bella was a little confused about that but carried on anyway, Vicki would know the answer, she'd ask her later. Back to the little sneak,

 _ **'Nobody breaks into my home and gets away with it, who the fuck do they think they are?'**_

Moving to the head of the small staircase which led to the staff level, after throwing the torso, arms, and legs out of her window and pulling down the metal shutter.

Bella had the head swinging in her hand by its ludicrous spiky hairdo,

"Does this piece of shit belong to you, Dr. Cullen?" she said and paused for effect, before continuing, "Well, may I suggest you train it better, my bedroom window is not the entrance to this Retreat! You, Doctor, have two minutes to explain yourself before I light her up!" Bella informs him.

They just stare at her,

"Vicki! You better phone Sherriff Travers and make an excuse for the alarm going off, before he arrives!" Bella said and Vicki grabbed for the phone.

"I think we should adjourn to the Spa area, as it's empty at this time of night," she suggested heading off still swinging the head in her hand.

"Okay, **'Adam's Family'** what can we do for you?" Bella asked as they arrived at the Spa reception area,

"What do you mean by that and how dare you hurt Alice?" said the very young preppie male.

Bella just raise her eyebrow at their leader and waited! He shook himself and then apologised for their behaviour, saying they didn't realise there was more than one of us.

"Obviously!" Bella spat sarcastically.

She inquired, was this how they normally behaved, breaking into other vampires property? Were they not aware that was against the law, both human and vampire? Just what exactly was she expecting to find in Bella's bedroom? Was she going to find the Holy Grail in her underwear drawer? Or is she just a perverted peeping Tom? With that last remark, she threw the head at the Doctor.

"I'll ask again, what the fuck do you want?" she was beyond mad now,

 _ **'The unmitigated gall of these people'**_.

The leader's mate tutted and Bella raised an eyebrow,

"I don't allow them to swear," she says pompously,

"But you do allow them to break and enter? Swearing is a mortal sin, but burglary is okay with you? Wow! Strange" she replied.

She looks confused, then embarrassed,

 _ **'I should think so stupid idiot'.**_

Vicki turned up then carrying the Creeper's other body parts.

"Didn't want anyone stumbling on them outside" she mumbled, they rush forward to reassemble her and Bella cleared her throat unnecessarily.

" **I think not, you have a lot of explaining to do first! Besides, she looks like the type to butt into a grown up's conversations, we'll keep her in bits for now!** " she said loudly, they were not happy but complied.

The big beefy linebacker, who had been waiting outside was staring at Vicki intently! So with a lot of humming and hawing, half-assed excuses and blatant unmeant apologies, Bella and Vicky have the story, well what passed for a story. They had come to see Vicki as they'd smelt her scent in town, Emmett, the linebacker had said there could be more than just her here, so he'd kept watch outside.

Edward the preppie prick, had said there was definitely no one else here because he, couldn't hear any other thoughts! I laughed out loud at that. Alice, the creeper decided to break in and find some information about Vicki, nobody had queried this or tried to stop her,

"Very interesting Dr. Cullen! Just who's the leader of your coven?" Bella asked in a voice dripping with undisguised contempt.

Edward the prick said he couldn't read Vicki's thoughts and now Bella's either.

The blonde swimsuit model, Rosalie looks bored but perked up when she saw the brochure for the Spa. Emmett was making eyes at Vicki and she seems to like it fine.

The Doctor, Carlisle he said his name was, told them he and Esme are mates, Bella nodded at that, but he went on to say both Emmett and Rose are too, that's what they call her and Alice, has a mate Jasper, who was not here at present, they were on a break he said!

 _ **'WTF? Does he believe the shit he's spouting?'**_

Vicki and Bella laughed outright at that,

"You don't seem to know much about vampires, Dr. Cullen. Yes, you and Esme?" She nodded

"Are mates, but no one else is! Mates can no more take a break, than as the humans say 'Pigs can Fly'. I don't know who's feeding you this shit, but you appear to be old enough to know better" Bella said very calmly.

"Alice assured us they were!" Esme tells her in a tone that was wondering if Bella was stupid!

"Lady! If he!" she pointed to Emmett,

"Was her mate, indicating Rosalie, she would have killed Vicki by now! Not stood there looking like she's bored to death!" Bella explained to her, then looked over to the frowning Rosalie.

"I keep telling them that, but none of them can think for themselves! Unless 'Malice', Oops! Alice see's it in a vision" she answered tiredly,

 _ **'And a might cattily, I might add, no love lost there then'.**_

Edward straightened up and walked forward extending his hand,

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, it's a pleasure to me you Miss..." he expounds, as his hand hovers in the air in between them.

 _ **'Is he for real?',**_

Bella gave him a withering look and walked away but the fool grabbed her arm and tried to restrain her.

"I was talking to you, don't turn your back on me!" he ordered as if he was of some importance.

Bella spun around on him and had him in the air by his throat before any of them could move.

" **I heard you, asshole**! **What on earth would I possibly want with you? Do I look mentally challenged? The last three men who presumed to touch me all met their maker sooner than expected, one was human the other two were stronger and more dangerous vampires than you!** " with that said angrily and loudly, she tossed him away from her into the nearby plunge pool.

"If that had a mate" Bella gestured to Alice,

" He would have been ringing her phone constantly, then all of yours and guess what?" she cocked her head to the side,

"Silence!" bending down to retrieve Alice's phone she continued,

"Let me see! Oh, this has to be it 'Jazzypoo'!" as Bella was about to make the call, Rosalie stopped her saying,

"He won't answer any calls from her, but he will from me" handing over her phone. It rang twice before he picked up and Bella put it on speaker phone,

"Hey Rose Darlin', what's up, the inmates at the asylum gettin' you down?" he drawls and Bella answered him,

"Hi, this is Bella Swan, Rosalie lent me her phone to call you, can I ask, how are you feeling at this moment in time?"

"Well darlin' confused, are Rose and Emmett okay? Those fuckers didn't do anything to them? Cause I'll kill them all, if they did!" was his passionate reply.

"No, no, ... Sorry, I don't actually know who you are? But the Cullens, well Alice broke into my home tonight and I dismembered her, they now tell me you are her mate! This I don't believe or you would have known she was in danger!" Bella explains,

"Sorry ma'am, Major Jasper Whitlock at your service! You're correct, the she-devil is not now or ever was my mate, I once thought she was a friend, but she's not even that, she's a pathetic delusional psychopath!" he warned her.

Vicki had edged up behind Bella, looking at the phone strangely, as if she were scared,

"Bella, he's, 'The Major!', 'The God of War!'" she whispered, but of course, they all heard,

Emmett whimpered seeing how distressed Vicki is.

 _ **'All mated my ass, well another one was now, but not to his coven mate'.**_

Bella wrapped her arm around Vicki's shoulders and said

"Okay thank you, Major, I'll hand you over to Rosalie, she'll explain what's going on, goodbye for now" Bella hands over the phone and turn back to the other Cullens.

"I've had enough of this coven's shit! I suggest you all leave and take your garbage with you!" she points at Alice, as Edward pulls himself out of the freezing cold pool.

"Rosalie, Emmett would you like to stay? Hey, Rosalie! how about tomorrow getting the works free of charge" Bella continues by saying, Rosalie looks up smiling,

"Thanks, I will, and call me Rose. I knew Emmett was not my mate, but he is a good and loyal friend!" she was smiling at him now.

 _ **'Ah,**_ _ **Rose was no dummy, good to know'.**_

Carlisle and Edward huff and storm off leaving Esme to gather up Alice,

 _ **'Wow such gentlemen',**_

Dear god how had they lived so long, acting like this. Well, Bella was sure they would find out from Rose and Emmett. There was definitely more going on here than was first apparent.

"Okay Vicki before you disappear to your room with Emmett and I don't see you again for days, they need to tell us what the hell's going on!" Bella said breaking into their lust filled haze.

So for the next couple of hours, first Emmett told them his story and how he came to be in that fucked up family as he says, Carlisle liked them to call themselves. He said how Rose had found him and begged Carlisle to change him, they had a connection, but not physical, more like family, he explained.

He also laughingly said that they often fucked with Alice and Edward, pretending to have sex nearby when they knew they were spying on them.

"Jasper knew what we were doing when they arrived to join the 'family' and even sent Edward shit loads of lust so he would jerk off to the sound of make believe sex!" he said still laughing. Bella raised an eyebrow at that,

"Lust! how?" she asked him,

"He's an empath, he can control or change how everyone is feeling, well almost everyone, but maybe not you!" he told her.

"You are a powerful shield, Eddie couldn't read your mind or Vicki's either so you can project it too, the pixie saw no future for either of you, so it's a mental shield you have over her, but since you mask your own scent that's a physical one, as I said powerful, very powerful, did you know about it?" he asked Bella smiling,

She shook my head, no!

 _ **'Wow! I've**_ _ **just found**_ _ **out I have a gift, not just the lack of scent thing either, but a bona fide gift!**_ _ **Well,**_ _ **hells teeth, I'm special, Hey**_ _ **that explains**_ _ **why there was no noise when I took the bitch apart'.**_

"So you've never worked with it, nice, can we help you with that?" Bella shrugged her shoulders, but nodded yes and then asked Rose to tell us her story.

It was brutal and not pretty at all, Vicki was right over to her, holding Rose as she spoke, she also knew about physical abuse, I growled when she spoke of Royce and his cronies, but smiled when she told us what she'd done to them all,

 _ **'**_ _ **Oh,**_ _ **a woman after my own heart'**_ **.**


	6. PR: Best Laid Plans

**A/N: - The Volturi cometh xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Paradis Retreat Cont**

They told Bella and Vicki all about the Major as well, how he only wanted to join the Cullens to learn about feeding on animals, but how he connected with Rose and Emmett right away and used his gift to keep Eddie out of his head, using fear as a motivator or swamping him for hours with bloodlust and carnage.

This usually made Eddie slip, kill a human and then they would have to move on again, he knew it was cruel, but Eddie was a creep, listening at keyholes and butting into others business. So that was their story and it was obvious that just feeding on animals had its drawbacks, going by the rest of the Cullens.

But how he'd left eventually because Alice wouldn't leave him alone, he was constantly finding her naked in his room. How the getting herself off and shouting his name made him gag, she'd talk loudly, as if he was there with her, but he could get around both of their gifts and he would sit with Carlisle and Esme while it was happening and tell them over and over she was not his mate.

 _ **'That's sad even for a sick weird vampire'.**_

Bella and Vicki then tell them what they do for food and how if you target druggies and do it just so, the authorities think they've overdosed, ruptured a vein and bled out. That kind of thing happens all the time and Bella explained the drugged up ones were more chilled while it is happening.

They look pensive and nod saying maybe they'll give it a try. Vicki was bouncing on her toes, ready to explode now, so Bella nodded and they ran from the spa,

"Vicki overnight him some decent clothes before you get down to it or he'll be wandering around here naked for the next week!" she shouted laughing at them and Rose joined in.

Bella asked Rose if she wanted to move in here with them, now that Vicky and Emmett were mated they would need each other to talk too. She led her to her little living room area on the floor above and Rose smiled at the photo's, especially the ones when Bella was human, saying Bella was lovely even then.

They sat down and Bella told her, her story and now Rose was growling and cursing as Bella explained to her about Phil, Laurent, and James, but she also said how proud she was to have such a strong resilient friend and maybe, one day sister.

The following morning Edward appeared and demanded, not asked, but demanded, to talk to Bella alone. She agreed just to see what he wanted and get rid of him before any guests saw him, so they walked around the grounds.

He kept stopping and staring at her strangely, also trying to get close to her, and breathing out hard into her face,

 _ **'What the fuck is this**_ _ **weirdo**_ _ **smoking?'**_

after the third time, she asked,

"What the fuck are you doing asshole, are you deranged?" he was surprised and taken aback.

Rose shouted out of a window "Dickward is trying to dazzle you, Bella! How's that going for you, Eddie? What an asshole, it doesn't work on vampires, you moron". He growled and made to move towards the Retreat.

"Listen you, that's my home and place of business! You are not welcome, so I suggest you scuttle back home" Bella growled lowly.

She couldn't believe what he did next, he grabbed her and tried to run with her in his arms. she threw back her head, hear the crunch as his nose broke, and as he dropped her, she spun kick out his legs from under him, then ripped off his arms before leaning in and taking his head off.

Once he was dismembered Bella quickly ran into the Retreat, got a sheet and bundle him up, then followed his scent backward till she came to their over styled mansion. Roaring as she made her approach and the other three came running but skidded to a halt when they realised he didn't have her under control, but it was the other way round. She threw his body down and kicked his head up into Esme's arms,

" **Tell that fucking moron, that was his final warning! Next time, I burn him!** " Bella yelled at her.

"But I saw you come of your own free will!" Alice said to her as if she was stupid,

"I did eventually nut job! Well, let me tell you he did not ask me and if he tries to touch me again he dies!" Bella said in a cold quiet voice.

"I saw it! So it must be!" Alice pouted,

"Listen to me Looney tune, you and your family better stay away from me and mine or I'll involve the Volturi! Do you understand me? Nod once for yes, etc!" Carlisle stepped forward saying,

"I sent Edward to invite you over, why would you hurt him?" Bella laughed as she walked away,

"His idea of an invite was to attempt to dazzle me as if I was a human, don't you teach them anything? Then to kidnap me when it obviously didn't work! Those two are unhinged, keep them away from us, I mean it!" she warned him, praying it was over, but not prepared to hold her breath.

All was quiet for about a week, before one of Vicki's client from the spa, told them that Edward and Alice were spreading rumours and lies all around the town about them. Saying that they had drugged and kidnapped Emmett and were holding Rose for ransom!

Bella laughed at that, everyone had seen how large Emmett was. One of the girls from the little clothes boutique banned Alice and told her she was a sick weirdo! Alice had then seemingly punched the girl and put her in the hospital.

That was the last straw for Bella, they were drawing attention to the town and hurting the humans because she didn't fall into line with their sick plans.

 _ **'Whatever the fuck they were!'**_

So she decided to call in the Volturi, Bella explained to the receptionist that she really needed to talk to whoever was in charge, it was about a coven of vampires on the verge of full exposure. She was put through right away and ended up talking to one of the three kings, Aro he said his name was.

 _ **'Shit! I'm going up in the world, talking to royalty'**_

She calmly explained what had been happening so far and how they wouldn't know a mate if it jumped up and bloody bit them. How she was beginning to fear for the locals as Alice had already put one in the hospital. Aro said that he would send a team over to investigate.

Turned out he had known Carlisle personally a long time ago, but none of the others. In fact, he wasn't aware Carlisle had started a coven at all, yes he had a mate and yes Major Whitlock and his mate had lived with them for a time.

Bella explained that the Major claims she is not and never was his mate, this was a surprise to Aro, as well as the other three members of the coven. He knew nothing about Edward or him being a mind reader, turns out Carlisle conveniently forgot to mention that over the years.

Nor that Alice claimed to be some sort of a seer, but Bella told them that she seemed to use this as a parlour trick and to suit herself alone, it sure didn't work properly around her, she told him. Bella also mentioned Emmett was now mated to Vicki and that Rose lived with them as she hated the Cullens and their way of living, based on Alice's visions.

Which Rose said were invariably wrong most of the time, she was trying to twist them to fit what she wanted and fate appeared to be fighting back. While Bella was talking to him she also mentioned the demise of both Laurent and James and why she'd killed them.

So they just had to wait, maybe three or four days hopefully. Rose and Bella got to know each other a little better, turns out her mechanical skills are awesome, she wanted to fix up Isabella's old truck which they had brought with us on a whim and she was making plans to re-spray it too.

By the sounds coming from Vicki's room, she and Emmett were also getting to know each other, just more in the biblical sense. Thank god he didn't seem bothered by the scars that littered her body, he did shout a,

"Thank you, Bella"

when she explained who had done that to her and how Bella had rescued her and killed him. Otherwise, they hadn't seen them since the night the Cullens broke in.

Speaking of them, the townspeople had decided they had had enough of Alice and Edwards lies and have shunned them. They are refusing to have Carlisle treat them or to serve the others in the shops, just as well they didn't need to eat, but in a few short weeks, they have become outcasts, not that Bella blamed anyone they were a nightmare.

Vicki has finally resurfaced and she's wearing a huge grin from ear to ear,

 _ **'Lucky Bitch, thank god I love her!'**_

She gives us a run down on the Volturi guard, saying she knew Heidi, they had once been coven mates until the Volturi came and Vicki had run, after seeing her sister die at their hands, they could be brutal.

She mentioned Jane's power and her brother Alec's too, Demetri the tracker and Felix the executioner and a couple more making Bella's head spin.

 _ **'Thank fuck I'm a shield, that's one scary bunch of gifts!'**_

It was decided then and there that it was time to explore my shield, they all knew their minds were safe, but now Bella needed to protect their bodies.

 _ **'Especially Rose's, it**_ _ **was too**_ _ **gorgeous to let anything happen**_ _ **too**_ _ **and if I swung the other way I'd ...!'**_

she told her this, Rose thanked her and said,

"I'm quite attached to it myself, so please do save it" they all burst out laughing at that.

But before long Emmett is suggesting Bella try to manipulate her shield, she didn't have a clue, visualize it he keeps saying and she was gonna smack him.

"Bella, think of it like a lasso!" Rose suggests,

 _ **'Nope, tried that once, big fail! Oh, I remember that, wow that's a real memory, after all these years'**_

"Imagine it as a soap bubble," Vicki said,

 _ **'Ugh! wet and slippery, no way!'**_

"Okay, now Bella think of it as a very large pizza dough, so like they do on the telly, spin and stretch, spin and stretch, spin and throw!" Emmett orders and she did,

 _ **'I see it, I feel it yes, who knew I was so food orientated'**_

Bella was now able to cover Rose and Vicki while Emmett tried to attack them,

 _ **'He just likes bouncing of it I'm sure'**_

They had to do most of her training inside as they knew Alice and Edward were spying on them, Emmett had set up surveillance cameras, catching them lurking in the shrubbery several times and attempting to break in twice more.

When the Volturi guard arrived Bella would have a collection of fingers for them, she'd been ripping them off the hands that tried to break into her home. Some Alice's, some Edward's.

 _ **'Goddamn stupid morons, well they are in for a shock!'**_

They were growing bored waiting and Emmett had set up a racecourse for the fingers, they were placing bets on them, with their little matchstick riders he'd super glued to them when a soft-spoken voice said,

"My money's on number four! Cara Mia,"

They all spun around to see four people in cloaks standing right behind them, they ranged from tiny to gigantic and two in between.

 _ **'Well fuck me! It's the Dracula squad!'**_

"Welcome to Paradis," Bella said softly and he nodded extending his hand,

everyone tensed at this and Bella knew she was about to be read by Aro Volturi himself. Bella gave him her hand willingly as she had nothing to hide but her madness and hey she didn't care who knew.

But he was frowning, looking at her strangely,

 _ **'Oh, my shield, of course!'**_

"I'm sorry Master Aro, but we think I'm a mental shield," Bella said, doing as Emmett said and not mentioning the physical side just yet, well unless he read them and he'd know right away. So instead she introduced everyone and in turn, he introduced himself and his guard, which are Jane, Alec, and Felix.

Felix shook everyone's hand politely, while Jane and Alec just ignored them, but for a sharp nod of the head as their names were said. When he got to Rose he just didn't let go of hers at all, the look on his face was amazing, turning his bored stoic look to one of wonder.

 _ **'Bloody hell here we go again, I hope she speaks Italian? Because that looks like where home sweet homes gonna be from now on!'**_

Aro started to laugh and Bella had, to be honest here, thought it was a little girly, they all smiled and joined in.

"Ah, Felix, at last, my friend you have found your mate! Well, this really proves you right my dear. After all, Rosalie can't be both Felix and Emmett's mate or they too would have bonded!" he said and she must have looked confused at that,

"There are a few trifectas in our world, but not many. This also may well confirm Demetri's theory about the Major, his Captain and their Lieutenant! Because if the Cullens lied about Emmett and Rosalie, we can assume the idea of Alice being the Major's mate is also a lie!" he informed her.

So once all our stories were told and the facts collated by Aro, he decided it was time to visit the Cullens,

"I may have forgotten to mention we were coming and made no decision to be here, so it should be a lovely surprise for them! Don't you think?" he said this quite gleefully and Bella got the feeling he likes playing games, mind games obviously.

* * *

 **Cara Mia** \- My Dear ( **Italian** )


	7. PR: I Always Wanted To Do Europe

**A/N: -** **The Cullens are in trouble now! Aro won't take any of their shit** **xx** **Alexis**

* * *

 **Paradis Retreat Cont**

The procession to the Cullens was pretentious, they looked like they were floating along. Felix wouldn't let Rose go so she too was one of the floaters. They, okay Bella dragged along in the back making them look untidy.

 ** _'Fuck! I need to practice my gliding techniques, damn I want a cape, I could be a superhero!'_**

They arrived outside the house undetected and Aro raised an eyebrow,

"Sorry I think that's me, The mind reader's a nosy fucker, I don't need him reading my mind!" Bella said sheepishly and he gave her an appraising look.

 ** _'Shit! I've given too much away, hope he doesn't expect me to join his guard? That ain't happening!'_**

It's a blessing and a curse, she didn't always know she was doing shit till someone else noticed, Bella smiled and pretend it's no big deal, but they all knew it was.

"We must talk later my dear, but for now Alec please knock!" Aro said,

So he knocked on the door and they heard everything the Cullens were saying,

"Alice, who is it? Why didn't you say someone was coming? Carlisle asked,

"I don't know, it's all black, it must be that bitch from the Retreat! She's spoiling everything Carlisle, I want you to get rid of her!" she whined.

 ** _'I'm spoiling everything! I'll spoil her face in a minute!'_**

"Yes it's her, I can hear nothing. Alice is right Carlisle since she won't accept me as her mate she must be defective, so she has to die! I think I'll look for another human to train and mold into the perfect mate, maybe this time I find the right one, that would be better all round" The prick said and Bella was starting to get really angry.

 ** _'Defective, I'm defective!'_**

Aro motioned to Felix to take the door down, having heard quite enough and not used to being kept waiting. So with one blow, the door disintegrated and the Cullens all froze.

"I did knock Carlisle, that usually garners a response, even in the vampire world!" Aro said as he entered the house.

He held out his hand and every one of them except Esme, stepped back, they sure didn't want him to know what they'd been up to. Then they tried to make a break for it, Jane dropped Edward, he screamed like a girl, while Alec froze Carlisle and Esme. Alice made to get past Bella and she wasn't having that, just grabbing her by that stupid hairdo and spun taking her head off as she went.

"You can still read her like this?" Bella asked Aro holding up her head.

He shook his head laughing at her, " Yes Cara Mia, her head alone is fine"

"Good, causes she's a yappy wee fucker, spouting off the biggest load of codswallop you've ever heard of," she tells him and they all look a little stunned.

"Bella's change appears to have damaged her brain to mouth filter," Emmett told them all and Jane actually giggled.

 ** _'Ooh, got you now Missy, you are a real girl!'_**

Bella shrugged as if it's no big deal and they all relaxed, deciding to humour the mad vampire.

Aro went from Esme, then to Edward, Alice next and saved Carlisle for Last, reading each of them, getting every last thought.

"Alec please wake Carlisle only, keep the other three under," Aro asked and as Carlisle stirs, "Thank you, dear boy".

Once Carlisle is fully awake again, Aro shakes his head at him and tut-tuts, staring hard at the blond Doctor, but saying nothing. After only a few minutes of this, Carlisle spills his guts, sells his coven out and shifts all blame to Edward and Alice.

 ** _'What a stand-up guy, not! Fucking weakling'_**

Everyone in the room is sneering at the weasel of a vampire, he cares nothing for any of them, just what they could provide him with and to make sure any blame was laid at their door and not his.

His poor mate, Aro had signaled Alec to let Esme come to and she seemed appalled by what she was hearing from him. All this time she thought they were being good and honest and model vampires, but this was not the case. He had lied about everything to her, how they made their money, the works!

"Is he really my mate?" she asked and Carlisle's head snapped around hearing her voice, which was laced with disgust.

"I'm afraid so my dear Esme, but it appears to be a very weak bond, so maybe Chelsea can severe it for you If you'd like?" Aro said as Carlisle's shoulders sagged and his head dropped in mortification.

"Yes, I would! I have lived my whole vampire life according to his lies! I know nothing of how the world really works, only what he has taught me. I would like to have her try and maybe bind me to the wives? As a companion? A safe haven for me to learn and finally grow" she pleaded with Aro,

He nodded and suggested she pack for everyone as they would all be leaving for Volterra very soon.

"It appears that some very peculiar things have been going on in the Cullen household! They will all have to return with us to Volterra to stand trial for their crimes. It seems Cara Mia, you were meant to be one of their victims, while you lived in 'Paradise' Washington" he told me.

 ** _'Well damn! No matter what I had been destined to die by vampire'_**

"But they were delayed by Edward meeting his singer and using her as a blood bank for himself and Alice. She was being dazzled to comply and yet somehow she managed to free herself with death!" he said in a voice cold as ice.

Rose stepped forward holding out her hand and Aro grasped it firmly. He was looking intently into her memories and even winced when he saw her attack before her change.

"Thank you, my dear, that was brave of you and you did that poor soul a service, she would never have survived when the dazzle was withdrawn," he said patting her hand kindly, acknowledging her own suffering but not sharing it.

It seemed that Rose and Emmett had known nothing of what was going on, just like Esme they were kept in the dark. But had overheard a conversation between Carlisle and Edward about the girl and Rose had used her much more powerful dazzle to convince the girl to take her own life, which she did.

She had only ensured it would be a painless death, unlike the one she would have endured when they eventually left her like all the others before her. It seemed that this was a common occurrence for Edward and that Alice had joined in when she arrived, finding targets for him and sharing the spoils as it were.

Picking rich, lonely girls to be Edwards next prey, he would over time build up a strong enough dazzle to make them easy pickings for the two sick vampires. But he only had a hold over them with prolonged contact, his abilities were weak at best. Just like his gift, he had never tried to strengthen them, thinking himself perfect.

Everyone was horrified at this callousness and the so-called good Doctor had not only known but condoned it and helped cover up the deaths. Certifying them as clinically depressed and possible suicide risks, thus no one was surprised when it happened.

Edward and Alice had played the concerned friends, not close, but as Doctors children worried enough to take the poor souls under their wing, alas still not being able to stop it happening. It was an almost perfect sting, but not quite. Sometimes their marks were older women and they convinced them to leave all their money to a convenient made up trust.

 ** _'What a sick bunch of bastards! I would have lost my inheritance and everything! Thank god I wasn't human when we met'._**

"Felix, please disassemble Edward, that will make the travelling easier and we won't have to listen to his pompous self-righteous blabbering on our journey," Aro asked and before he could mention Alice, Bella had her in a neat pile.

"Thank you, Bella, you are such a good girl," he said smiling at her and then he motioned for them all to sit.

"Now my friends, we need to return to Volterra soon, but I'm aware that Emmett had no prior knowledge of the goings on in the coven. So if he will let me read him and Victoria then they need not join us!

But before that I have to say, Victoria I know who you are and I have no interest in you my dear, your sister created an immortal child, that was why she died, along with the child and Heidi joined the guard of her own free will" he said and they gasped.

 ** _'What in tarnation is an immortal child? Well, I can guess really, but it must be a big No-No if you die for it!'_**

Emmett and Vicki looked at each other, then at Bella as if asking permission, she nodded and both held out their hands. Aro took Emmett's first and quickly read him, then he held Vicki's gently and took a longer time to read her thought's.

He nodded and absorbed all the terrible things James had done, he smiled as he let go of her and said,

"I am sorry for your hardships, but you, at last, have your mate and a bright future, your file will be closed and we have no need of your participation in the case against the Cullens".

They both visibly sagged with relief, but Bella knew she would be going, it was a given and she was quite looking forward to it.

"I'll nip back to the Retreat and pack if that's alright with you?" Bella asked Aro.

He nodded and she left with Rose and Felix, he wasn't letting her out of his sight for a moment.

"You guys might want to get a quickie in before we leave, God knows when you get another chance!" Bella said laughing and Felix grabbed Rose, flung her over his shoulder and bound away towards the Inn.

 ** _'Now there's a man who has his priorities right! He's all let's make love not war'_**

When Bella arrived she could hear lots of moaning and Felix talking Italian to Rose, it sounded like she liked it fine.

 ** _'Ah, the language of love'_**

Quickly packing her clothes and a couple of things she just couldn't leave behind, sad not to be able to take her motorbike. Then she remembered where she was going and thought she might just get a new one while abroad. Realising they hadn't made it to her room, but were in a guest bedroom, Bella went and packed up Rose's things, but most were at the Cullen's anyway.

She left them to it as Vicki and Emmett returned, they hugged and promised to continue the work here in Paradis until she returned.

"I don't think Rose will be back, make sure you say goodbye before they leave, okay? I'll phone when we arrive in Volterra" she told them,

"Don't let him force you into staying if you don't want to Bella, remember your shield will protect you from Chelsea as well as Jane and Alec. I doubt he realises this yet!" Emmett explained to her and Bella nodded telling them not to worry.

On her return to the Cullen house Bella told Aro they might be delayed for a little while and he smiled, noting Felix and Rose were not with her.

"I'll just pack up Rose's thing while we wait," she said but Esme stepped forward,

"Bella, I would like to apologise for everything I said and did since we arrived. I really had no idea that I was being lied to and conned by those three, especially him" she said pointing at her pathetic excuse for a mate.

He sat with his head in his hands knowing his world was about to change and he doubted he would live long enough to see it. The two piles of Edward and Alice were twitching and every so often vibrating. Bella saw that this was because Jane kept zapping them if they tried to reform.

Alec appeared with two sports bags and unceremoniously stuffed their bodies into them, but he put Edwards head in with Alice's body and vice versa. Jane shook her head sniggering, Bella raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"They will bite the alien body, not able to stop themselves. Although they will recognise it their vampire instinct will override logic!" she explained to Bella who laughed out loud.

 ** _' Well hell mend them, anyway what's a few more scars going to hurt',_**

Especially after all the ones she had given them, she suddenly remembered their fingers which Emmett had stuffed into her pocket as she left. Bella pulled them out and tossed them into the bags, still with the little matchstick riders glued onto them.

Bella had turned back to Esme and took in her sad face and smiling she grabbed her by the hand and lead her back upstairs. Not five minutes later the new and improved Esme stood staring into the mirror, her hair down for the first time in years. She was dressed in a pair of Rose's jeans and one of her mate's shirts cinched around her waist by a belt and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

 ** _'Damn, I'm good! She's hot!'_**

It was the most liberating feeling Esme could ever remember, gone was the frumpy matron and in her place was the young woman she actually was at only twenty-six. If she could have cried she would have, not sadly but joyously, happy with the new her, she thanked Bella profusely and hugged her in a quick embrace.

This had been Bella's way of apologising for lumping her in with the others unaware that she too was a victim of their deceit. As they returned Carlisle glanced up and gasped, she was beautiful and he was beside himself with shame and grief, for the wasted years.

Allowing first Edward and then Alice to turn his mate into a dowdy old woman. He deserved to lose her, he now knew this. Nothing Aro did to him would be worse than knowing he had driven his mate away on the say-so of another person. He sat sobbing quietly and Esme barely felt any compassion for him, their bond was almost completely severed on her side and she did not wish to repair it.

As Felix and Rose returned Esme pulled out her phone and called Emmett,

"Emmett, I'm so sorry! I didn't know I swear. I want you to take control of the Cullen holdings, split it evenly between whoever survives the trial, start selling off the houses first, liquidate everything. I fear it will only be You, Rose and me by the end of all this, but if Carlisle survives then he too should have a share, but the coven is now defunct. It's time to make new allegiances son. You and Vicki, along with Bella are a coven in your own right, I hope to see you again one day and be the friend you deserve. Goodbye Emmett" she said on a final sob.


	8. PR: We're Not In Kansas Anymore Toto!

**A/N: - So they're off to Italy and the Cullens are in deep, deep doo-doo!**

 **Paradis Retreat Cont** __

 _ **'Wow! A coven, I never thought of us as a coven. I wonder if we could name it the 'Paradise Coven', I like the sound of that and then no matter where we move to, or who joins it fits, yeah, damn that's awesome!'**_

Esme seemed a little happier, she'd made peace with Emmett, and Rose had gathered her into a three-way hug with Felix as she'd closed her cell. Vampire life was hard and not always a happy existence, eternity is way too long to be with the wrong person or coven.

 _ **'Damnation, this like an exclusive club no one wants to join! I seem to have had it easier than most and less bothered about being part of it than many.'**_

The bags containing Edward and Alice were unceremoniously thrown into the trunk of one car and Carlisle ushered into the front seat of said car. Esme hovered unsure until Rose led her to the car she and Felix were using along with Alec. Aro and Bella climbed into the back of the car containing Jane and Carlisle.

"Now Cara Mia, tell all about yourself? My that sounds strange to my ears, I never need to ask normally! You are an enigma, even in our strange world" Aro said and Bella held up her hand asking him to wait before saying anything else.

A look of sheer determination and concentration passed over her face as she forcefully dragged the internal shield off of her mind and grasped Aro's hand. Suddenly flooding him with her every thought and deed, but only since becoming a vampire. Her human memories were just a fog to him also, he could not see what she could not remember.

"Girly laugh! You really think so Bella?" he exclaimed, but she realised he was smirking at her as her shield snapped back into place and she gasped an unneeded breath,

"It unnerves most people, it took years to get it just so. Your little maniacal laugh was scary too, Cara Mia" he continued and told her the change can affect everyone differently.

She had obviously felt herself to be weak and needy, so the burn had removed those things from her, helping her be strong enough to survive. Luckily he said the brain does not forget skills, so all the fight training Charlie had insisted on stayed with her and was enhanced.

"You have done well with your shield, my dear, but we have people whose job it is to help others learn to control and strengthen their gifts. So please avail yourself of their expertise while in Volterra" Aro suggested to her.

"I also now see you have no wish to join my guard, but please keep an open mind. Plus we are so many, you would never feel alone or lonely again" Aro was using all and any tactic to gain her trust in the hope she might stay. He was well aware this was one vampire he could not force or bend to his will.

The rest of the journey was in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Aro wondering how he could gain Bella for his guard, Carlisle hoping he could find a loophole to get out of this situation, Jane hoping she could be friends with Bella, it was nice to find someone unafraid of her and Bella although sad at leaving her friends behind was looking forward to this new adventure.

As Jane retrieved Edward and Alice from the trunk when they reached the airport, both Carlisle and Aro visibly blanched,

"Mio Dio!" Aro spat,

"Dear God in Heaven!" Carlisle whispered,

 _ **'Should I add a Hell and Damnation to that? Eh, maybe not'**_

they had both temporarily forgotten the two were in there, Bella smiled and said,

"Would this be a good time to mention I put a shield over us, they heard nothing, read nothing and saw no decisions made" She raised her eyebrow at the two men and they both sagged due to the reprieve she had given them.

"Cara Mia, you are an angel, let no one tell you otherwise. Please if you can, keep it up until we reach Volterra" Aro said with relief in his voice and a little pride too, that she would protect his mind unasked.

The flight was comfortable and very pleasant once they were aboard, Bella was enjoying the private jet and it's amenities. Jane took the opportunity to sit beside Bella and tell her all about Volterra and the surrounding countryside. She also asked about her eyes, how were they that colour she wished to know?

"Well, look at your brother, Carlisle and then me, which is more realistic, which would blend in more with the humans? I have been living amongst them since I was changed and no one took any notice. You, I'm afraid would scare the pants off them and Carlisle's are just too different as well, humans like conformity. They expect you to behave and look a certain way and they are happy, easily fooled" Bella explained, going on to say,

"So we fed from animals while in our small community and went to a large city to feed on drug addicts or degenerates once or twice a month, thus the hazel coloured eyes".

Jane explained how things worked in Volterra and Bella was totally gobsmacked,

 _ **'Shit! Talk about painting a target on yourself. The humans must be on to this by now, well thank the gods I'm not staying, cause that's a bomb waiting to explode'**_

"Fucking hell, are you all mad? Have none of you heard of computers and modern technology? Every government agency in the world must be tracking and monitoring all trips to Volterra by now. 100 years ago fine, even 50, but today no way that hasn't been flagged as suspicious!" Bella stated drawing everyone's attention.

"This is how it's always been, we have had no problems so far. It's tradition" Aro said dismissively.

"Well, far be it for me to stomp on your traditions! That tells me everything I never understood, that's why the humans rule the world is it?" She raised one of her eyebrows,

"They at least learn and adapt with the times, while we or should I say you guys are stuck in the dark ages but don't stop your traditions for heaven's sake!" she said derisively.

Felix gave Aro a very meaningful and I told you so kind of look, he had been saying the same thing for years. Christ, she hadn't even reached Volterra yet and Bella had pointed out one of their major flaws. He knew he had an ally now and just maybe she could help him drag the Volturi into this century.

The rest of the flight was quiet. everyone reflecting on the upcoming trial, what Bella had said and generally the future, not just their own but all of vampire kind. Aro knew things had to change, but he was resisting it. This was what made him afraid, could they adapt after all this time, he hoped so because it was becoming inevitable. The Kings had always lived a life of luxury and had servants, but Bella was wrong the weren't stuck in the dark ages, but a time way before that.

Thoughts for the future of the Paradise chain of Inns were floating around inside Bella's head too.

 _ **'Paradise Italian style!**_ _ **Hell,**_ _ **why not? Rose and Esme could run this one eventually. I'm sure she'll need something to do while Felix is away on Volturi business. This one could have an area just for visiting vampires. Like underground maybe, well basement level anyway. Accessed only by key, so no humans accidentally wandering about down there.**_ _ **The main**_ _ **rule here,**_ _ **Don't**_ _ **eat the other guests!'**_

"Aro? How would you feel about me opening a hotel here in Volterra? I was thinking we could incorporate a secure space for your visiting dignitaries." Bella said breaking the silence.

All heads swung towards her and she could see some speculation, some desire and some hope.

"What you think Rose? You're a member of the Paradise Coven, how would you like to eventually run the 'Villa Paradiso' for us?" Bella inquired and Rose smiled happily, this would ensure her independence from the Volturi.

"That would be great Bella, but I don't know if I could do it alone!" She said quietly,

 _ **' As it happens, I have a cunning plan!'**_

"Well, that solves my next question. Esme, how would you feel about joining the Paradise Coven? Help Rose run the newest addition, to our chain, rather than bury yourself away in the Castle. Be the strong, resilient woman I see hiding beneath the surface. What do you say?" Bella asked and Esme gasped and rushed to hug Bella.

"Thank you, you have a heart of gold Bella, thank you for giving me a chance to make amends and to be free." Esme sobbed and laughed almost simultaneously.

With the making of that decision, Esme's last tenuous link to Carlisle severed and he groaned in pain, he, however, was still bound to a woman who cared nothing for him anymore.

Aro gently held Esme's hand and smiled saying, "It seems we will not need the services of Chelsea after all my dear, you have freed yourself. Your mating bond is broken and you are now a single vampire once again."

Everyone was stunned, nobody had known this could happen. Aro explained that mating had to be nurtured, it was not a done deal. Years of neglect from Carlisle had broken the bond on Esme's end, but she had always maintained it in regard to him so he was still bound to her. Eventually, it would also break if he lived that long.

 _ **' Fuck me, this stuff get's stranger all the time!'**_

It was then that they noticed the plane was starting its descent, out of the window Bella could see rolling hills and vineyards. The sight was glorious and quite breathtaking for the new vampire. She was looking forward to this new adventure greatly. Several cars were awaiting them at the airport, along with more members of the guard.

Esme and Bella travelled together towards Volterra and Bella explained all about running a hotel. Finding out Esme had a flair for interior design that Alice always ruined by insisting on gaudy, ostentatious, ugly decor, which didn't fit in with the designs at all. She also had a flair for renovating too it turned out. So far Bella only saw one barrier, none of them spoke Italian.

Their driver was most helpful in telling them who would be best to teach them the new language and also who to approach about Esme's complete lack of fighting skills. He also explained Marcus was the man to see about planning permission and zoning laws. This was the bit Bella liked the best, all the plans and choices, it thrilled her and it appeared Esme felt the same.

As everyone alighted the cars in the underground garage at Volterra, Bella heard Rose gasp.

"Who do these all belong to? Oh, my god, this is amazing! I really have died and gone to heaven." Rose said breathlessly.

 _ **' Oh, looks like Rose has found a second love, can a man get jealous of a garage full of cars?'**_

The whole place was filled with cars of every shape and description, most Bella hadn't a clue what they were. Rose was running around stroking and cooing over them.

"Most belong to Demetri, but the rest are either shared or Volturi owned," Felix told her, smiling at the antics of his new mate.

"What's this space for?" Rose asked her mate,

"He's looking for a 1950's Chevy Pickup truck!" Felix recited, this was ingrained into him by Demetri.

Rose and Bella laughed and whooped,

"Well I just happen to have one that Rose was restoring for me, it's gonna be spectacular when it's back to its original Cherry Red!" Bella said, "Should I get Emmett to ship it out here?"

They all nodded and suggested they keep it a secret, he would be so shocked when it got there.

 _ **'Never quite got the car thing, but give me a bike and I'm all over that shit!'**_

Aro then turned to Jane as she had retrieved the 2 bags from the trunk of one of the cars,

"Jane send Edward and Alice to the sub-levels please, the further away the better for everyone! Wait, put them either side of Malachi, that should keep them both mentally occupied" Aro said laughing,

"But master, he's insane, he loudly rambles constantly and has such vivid thoughts! Ah, my King, you are indeed the master, so devious, so clever" Jane said bowing before him and ordering the removal of the two dismembered bodies.

"Alec please escort Carlisle to an upper holding cell, then the ladies, except Rose to the state suites. Felix, why don't you take the rest of the month off and show your mate the sights?" Aro continued.

"Try to make it more than the inside of your room, big man!" Bella said and everyone else burst out laughing, she was a breath of fresh air, there in Volterra.

Aro smiled to himself as he set off in search of his brothers, they had much to talk about and the upcoming trial of the Cullens to deal with, this was the only downside to Aro. He could hardly believe the man Carlisle had become, where had the idealistic young vampire he once knew gone?

 **Mio Dio** \- My God (Italian)


	9. VP: Jealousy, Jealousy!

**A/N: - Time to make themselves at home, it's going to be a long month** **xx** **. This story cleared 100 reviews, so congratz to Twi-Fan99 for being the 100th one xx Alexis**

* * *

 _ **'Welcome to Paradiso! Yeah right! More like the third tier of Hell! It could be wonderful**_ _ **here. Damn it**_ _ **,**_ _ **I'm at the risk of repeating myself here yet again, So same shit, different location.'**_

* * *

 **Villa Paradiso**

Everyone had been directed to their rooms and asked to come to the throne room in one hour, after freshening up. The rest of the guard had a moment to congratulate Felix and meet Rose before they too disappeared towards his suite of rooms. He had just barely remembered to ask Heidi,

"Where the hell is Demetri? Is he not back yet?",

"Ah, the rogue nomad ran, Demetri is in hot pursuit and should be home in a couple of days hopefully" she informed him pouting, as he shut the door to his private domain. Jane glanced at the statuesque brunette shaking her head, some people just never give up.

One hour later everyone but Felix and Rose were in the throne room, awaiting the three kings and also the wives. Esme had spent most of the hour with Bella, as she refused to wear any of her own clothes. But it didn't take long for them both to find suitable outfits from amongst Bella's things. Jane had promised them both on a shopping trip soon and to take Esme's stuff to the 'Mercato Dell Usato'.

' _ **Shopping Meh! Not my favourite pastime, but Esme is desperate, so I suppose so!'**_

Neither Bella or Esme was aware of the attention they were getting from the single male and female vampires in the castle, Esme certainly wasn't looking for any form of attachment so soon and Bella just didn't give a damn. Her outlook on life human or vampire was 'If it happened, it happened!'

They were also totally unaware of the jealous looks of some of the females, worried they might draw Demetri's eye when he returned. As one of the more important guards he could have had his pick of the females, even the odd mated one, who felt neglected. But he rarely wanted companionship and had no qualms about sending them all packing.

All the introductions were made once the royal party arrived and a timetable for the trial was set up as well. It would take well over a month, witness's had to be sought and an impartial jury of their peers to make sure the trial was fair and above board, although the sentence and punishment would be handed down by the three Kings after hearing all sides.

As the meeting was about to end the doors to the chamber flew open and three figures strode in. There was a collective gasp as they made their way to the dais where the Kings and Queens sat. It was to Bella's mind like watching one of those human advertisements for hair shampoo. They damn near floated, with the leader's blond wavy locks flowing out behind him. The other two, either side of him a total contrast, but still inhumanly beautiful, also just as dangerously lethal as him.

 _ **'Holy Shit! Nobody said vampires had movie stars!'**_

As they came to a halt in front of Aro there was silence, broken by one voice,

" **Well Fuck me! Do they have a fan club? Where can I join?** " was Bella very loud comment.

This broke the spell everyone was under and the three bust out in huge grins, they nodded their heads to the royal party and the leader took another step forward before saying,

"We thought you might need my input for the upcomin' trial Aro, so if you have space for us we would be most obliged?".

"Major Whitlock, you are most welcome, as is Captain and Lieutenant Whitlock" Aro answered, not asking how he knew.

The Captain had a way of knowing when things were going to happen. Caius unable to contain himself leapt up and rushed forward,

"Jasper, it's been a long time my friend, are you well? Peter, Charlotte it's good to see you both too" he said from the heart as he hugged each one.

Many around the room had never seen the young King so animated, he was usually so bored and grumpy. This was a vast departure from his usual behaviour, but all Caius could think was how much fun sparring he would have, now that real fighters were here in Volterra.

On the dais Marcus smiled seeing the perfect three-way bond between the Whitlock's, it was one of the strongest he'd seen, forged in blood and venom in a time of war. This was a joy to behold for him, so Demetri was correct in his assumption, and as he now scanned the room he saw the young woman who sparked this whole event off. Although standing alone she had many lines of varying colours emanating from her, even a tentative link to Aro was visible, like that of an eccentric uncle or respected family friend.

For one so young this was quite unusual, as Esme Cullen or should he say, Platt, as she had no longer any mating bond, turned to speak to her he saw the bond of coven mate and sister there as well, that must have been new and recent, but it was also strong. She must have a natural gift for friendship to be making links so easily. She looked up as if aware of his scrutiny, smiled warmly, giving him a little wink and Marcus gasped as he saw a bond flicker and start to form between them, a most unusual woman he conceded.

As the day wore on and Esme and Bella investigated the Citadel, peeking into rooms and finding hidden libraries and others stuffed with priceless works of art. They had come across many of the guard and other residents, all of the women stopped them and before long Bella was getting pissed off!

 _ **If one more bitch either warns me off or tells me what a man-whore the tracker is I'm going to scream! They're protesting**_ _ **too**_ _ **much I think'**_

"What in hell is going on?" Esme growled at Bella, who was shocked and temporarily stunned,

"Don't stare at me like a bloody goldfish! We need to find Jane!" Esme ranted and stormed off up the corridor.

 _ **'She's all grown up! My baby knows how to swear now'**_

Bella had forgotten, that Esme had been being warned off too and she was also totally pissed with the situation. Running to catch her up Bella took her arm and they headed to the recreation room hoping Jane was there.

Luckily, although the room was busy it was all male vampires, except for Jane, who was curled up reading beside the rooms largest window. She jumped up on seeing the two approach and shaking her head, lest they say something and led them into another smaller room.

"Well, ladies, what's got your knickers in a knot! Your boxers in a bunch! Your undies in an uproar?" Jane said and they couldn't help burst out laughing at her choice of metaphors.

"Why have the last twenty females we met, told us that the tracker was either taken by them or a horrendous man-whore?" Esme demanded, Jane started to laugh so hard she was bent double.

"He..., Demetri..., man-whore...! He's gonna..." she gasped "He's going to kill them! It's about time too. Let me guess who?" Jane said reeling off a list of names. Esme and Bella could only nod as she correctly guessed all twenty names.

"He's turned them all down, or over the centuries tried once, but declined to buy, if you know what I mean! They're just bitter and scared either of you might bag him" she continued and the two woman just stared at her.

 _ **' What the hell! I've never even met him yet'**_

"But! but that's ridiculous, we just got here and neither of us has ever met the tracker" Esme said in a plainly confused voice, Jane just shrugged saying,

"Jealousy has no interest in the facts ladies, the green eyed monster is loose in the citadel, heaven help us all!"

Meanwhile, in the brother's private office, Aro was on the phone to none other than Demetri himself.

"So that rounds that up and I'll be heading home with the prisoner soon, Master Aro. Volterra looks busy Sir? The three Whitlock's and all the Cullens bar one? Esme spending time with Jane, very strange and has Felix found his mate in Rosalie Cullen?" he enquired of the King.

"Ah, we can't get anything past you can we Demetri? But what of the Swan girl, you never mentioned her?" Aro said kindly, he had a soft spot for the tracker.

"Who?" Demetri replied confused,

"Bella Swan! She's with Esme and Jane now" Aro said with a little excitement in his voice,

"Sir! I can't see anyone else, are you sure?" came the worried answer,

"Give me a second Demetri?" Aro said and he called the guard from outside their door to fetch Miss Swan, he relayed what was happening to his brothers and they looked perplexed.

Bella arrived with the guard seconds later and looked questioningly at the brothers, Aro held up his hand asking her to wait quietly.

" Okay, now tell me who is in our office now Demetri?" he asked smiling and enjoying himself,

"Just the three of you and Renata Sir, nobody else is there!" Demetri said with conviction.

 _ **'Whoa! Sexy voice.**_ _ **Hey,**_ _ **what he mean nobody, what am I chopped liver?'**_

"Hey buddy, I'm not nobody and don't you ever forget it!" Bella blurted out and then mouthed sorry to the kings who were laughing loudly.

"Well, well, well, looks like you've finally met your match Demetri," Marcus said smiling at Bella as he watched a tentative and tiny, faint line of gold disappear down the phone line.

Bella waited until Aro had put down the phone and asked if it was okay for her Esme and Jane to go and look at potential buildings for her new Inn, 'Villa Paradiso'? They would fill Rose in later when she resurfaced, she told them laughing.

So it was that the people of Volterra were treated to the sight of Bella, Esme and Jane sporting flowing clothes that covered their skin and exotic parasols to keep their faces in the shade of the early morning light. They were also wearing the stage make up that had become a staple in Bella's world.

Thus dressed the inhabitants thought them to be famous people incognito and afforded them some privacy. The fourth property was the one, just on the edge of town butted up to the wall, in fact, it was actually part of the building in one corner where it joined the Villa's enclosed garden wall and rejoined the town wall on the other side.

 _ **'This is it! I have a good feeling about this place. It'll be perfect for Rose and Esme, but not me though!'**_

It had belonged to a high ranking town official, who could no longer afford the upkeep in his retirement. He had used his pull to develop the courtyard/wall garden and used similar stone to make the wall seem like a continuation of the original, he succeeded to the human eye, but Bella could see the slight difference. But it did not deter from the overall look and feel of the place.

With Jane doing the interpreting for them, it took no time to seal the deal, Volterra was not a rich town and although they got plenty of tourists, the realtor was happy to have them buy the place on behalf of his client, knowing it would bring much-needed money to Volterra. So a meeting was set up to sign the contract with the previous owner and Bella intended to let them see what her other Inns looked like and explain her work ethos, to allay any fears they had, so insisted the town's Mayor be present too.

Demetri, on the other hand, was scanning Volterra and the Citadel for any anomalies, his gift was a strange one, very few understood well. Every vampire alive, well undead was there in his head, those he had met were brighter, but everyone registered, even finding out about them from another brightened their light in his head.

The newborns of their world sometimes just flickered in and then out again as they died, especially in the South of the Americas, no one ever knowing their names. No matter their gifts he usually had them, even physical shields like Renata, were very dull but there, mental shields too, were dull but registered. Over the centuries nobody escaped being seen by Demetri.

"So what the fuck is this girl? Why can't I see her? Gamóto!" he demanded of himself and of course had no answer.

"Well don't worry 'Aórato', I will find you even if I have to do it the old fashioned way, by your scent!" he exclaimed, unaware that he would be unable to do that either,

"It's time for me to head home I think, this is a mystery I am determined to solve!" Demetri spoke aloud to the empty room, well empty except for his prisoner who lay in bits inside the bag at his feet.

Bella was unaware that to all intent and purposes she was the perfect assassin. But both Caius and Aro had worked it out and wanted her for themselves. Luckily for them, she had no quarrel with the Volturi so far and as long as they didn't try to pursue her it would stay that way.

* * *

 **Mercato** **dell** **usato** -Used Market ( **Italian** )

 **Gamóto!(** **Γαμώτο!) -** God Damn it! ( **Greek** )

 **Aórato (Αόρατο) -** Invisible One ( **Greek** )


	10. VP: Ready Or Not, Here I Come!

**A/** **N:** **\- As Demetri returns the green eyed monster is now rampaging around Volterra** **xx** **Thanks everyone 'Visibility Isn't Always What It Seems' passed the 10,000 hits mark xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Villa Paradiso Cont**

Esme, Jane and Bella had left for the day to do some serious shopping for the new hotel, they had looked online for some period pieces and Rome was the place to go. Work had begun on the Villa and once again Bella was using the local tradesmen and women, this being a resounding success with the locals. Everyone in Volterra threw themselves into the project wholeheartedly, bringing the place slowly back to its former glory and opulence.

Demetri was set to return about two hours before Bella's party and Heidi was therefore also ready, so the minute he left the King's offices she would be waiting, fully intending to use her lure on the tracker and have him calling her name out loud, as the party returned from Rome. She was staking her claim, forgetting two monumental things,

One, she was forbidden to use her lure on other Volturi members.

Two, Demetri was not in the least bit interested in her and had told her repeatedly so over the last three-plus centuries.

Unfortunately, jealousy has no sense of reason and Heidi was determined if she couldn't have him as a mate, then no one ever would. This was not the first interloper she'd seen off and she was getting very cocky as she'd done this twice before and not been caught, although not here in the Citadel. But she never seemed to grasp the reality of the situation, he, Demetri, would only ever choose her whilst under the power of her lure.

So as the three laughing, happy women, arrived back at the Citadel, Heidi had a sadly unsuspecting and completely naked Demetri exactly where she wanted him and in full view of them and hearing distance of everyone else, Demetri was as she planned, roaring her name out in ecstasy as he came, with Heidi under him spread across the bonnet of one of his muscle cars.

 _ **'Well fuck me! How desperate was he to get balls deep in her, and in public no less? Nice ass though, hell nice everything really!'**_

The tenuous link Marcus had seen previously between Demetri and Bella dissipated somewhat.

"Goodness me!" Esme exclaimed as she hurried past the sight of so much naked vampire flesh.

 **"What the fuck? You've done it now Heidi!** " blasted Jane, as a stunned Demetri shook his head and realised his position and state of undress as Heidi's grip on his mind slipped at Jane's outburst.

 **"Heidi! Giatí?"** he roared at the still naked woman lying atop of his most favourite car.

He glanced over to see the tail end of the three woman disappearing through the garage doorway to the Citadel. His mind was registering only two and he knew the third must have been the elusive Bella Swan.

He sniffed the air deeply and cursed to himself, "Skatá!"

When he smelt nothing but the other two women. So she was scentless too, this would make things much harder for him, he thought. He stooped to retrieve his clothes and walked away leaving Heidi where she was. Aro stepped out of the shadows as Demetri departed and held his hand out to Heidi, she took it reluctantly knowing it would be her undoing.

"Oh, Cara! You have broken many rules today, Heidi. Was it worth it? Was a quick roll in the proverbial hay, worth losing your position in the guard? Silly girl, he doesn't want you, not now or ever has he wanted you! You shamed yourself and the guard by your actions today!" he said as he leads her away after draping her robe around her shoulders.

As word percolated through the Citadel of Heidi's downfall, many of the other jealous women accepted they would never win the affections of the tracker now. But several were still determined to at least try, if not in attaining him, stopping Esme or Bella getting him for themselves. Jane had given Aro the other nineteen names and he called them all to the great hall.

"Well ladies, Heidi has lost her position in the elite guard, she has been demoted and sent to one of our less salubrious outposts, which of you wish to join her in exile from Volterra?" he demanded,

there was silence as he strode among them, touching hands or naked arms, of the nineteen, six more were unrepentant in their quest to win the tracker, or to at least stop anyone else getting him. So they too were exiled to several far flung outposts and replacements for them all brought in or promoted.

Sending the rest back to work, some demoted from the upper guard, all with a severe warning to never speak or look directly upon the leader of the elite guard again unless directed by Demetri himself to do so. Aro shook his head sadly, wishing he'd realised just how much of a problem this had become, without him knowing it before now.

Jane spent the evening explaining what had happened today, telling Bella and Esme who had been exiled or demoted and why. How using one's power on another member of the guard was frowned on and dealt with severely, it was only permitted in the case of an uprising or the said vampire had lost their mind and needed taking down for their own safety or that of those around them.

 _ **'Bloody hell, their laws have sub-clauses, their rules have**_ _ **provisoes**_ _ **! This place, it's a cross between a Political Soap Opera and a High School Drama! Sheez, what a palaver'**_

The more Bella thought about it the funnier it became until she was full out laughing her head off. Esme and Jane were just staring at her as she tried to explain,

"Come on! It's like 'The West Wing' meets Clueless' here!" Bella sniggered and soon the other two were joining her,

"Or maybe, 'House of Cards' meets 'Mean Girls' instead" laughed Esme,

"Damn it's so fraught with plots and sub-plots, sex and subterfuge, we could have our own show, how about **'Scandal in Volterra** ' shouted Jane, " **We could make it a musical** ".

In another part of the Citadel, Demetri was having his sixth shower, trying to scrub the smell of Heidi's scent off of his body. The car she had laid upon had been removed from the garage and set alight, he knew he would never have driven it again because of her. Once out of the shower he answered a summons from the brother's to their private office, where Aro explained who was exiled and where asking Demetri to keeps tabs on them all for the foreseeable future.

As he idly watched the little lights in his head moving around from place to place, Demetri made a startling revelation, he couldn't see Miss Swan, but he knew where she was! The lights of the people around her glowed, or rather pulsed when they were with or he assumed talking to her. Well, that was a start, God help him if he needed to find her when there was no one with her.

Caius has decided now was as good a time as any for sparring, he called the Whitlock's suite asking them to join him and Demetri in the training room. Demetri was glad to be doing something to take his mind off the day's events. Charlotte declined and set off looking for a distraction, she found it in the recreation room, in the form of Bella, Esme and Jane.

They had quietened down enough to go over the plans for the Villa and were discussing having a grand opening, maybe an evening soiree or ball type of thing with the guests in the relevant period costumes and jewellery etc, all supplied by them. Jane said there were plenty of gents apparel and dresses within the Citadel, plus vampire seamstresses to do adjustments, but they couldn't use any real jewels as people would notice.

"We'll need to find someone to make copies" Jane murmured,

"Hello! I make and sell jewellery back home in the states, I would love the chance to do some replica stuff!" Charlotte said in a hopeful voice.

Being mated to two males was one thing, but she seriously lacked female companionship, it was on occasion very lonely for Charlotte. She loved Jasper and Peter with all her heart and soul, but sometimes she wished there was someone for her to talk to, to chill and hang out with, they had each other for any male bonding they needed.

"Well don't just stand there looking sexy! Pull up a chair and tell us more" Bella said and Charlotte heaved a sigh of relief, this girl she liked.

An hour later, after Bella explained about the Lodge and Retreat and the new Villa venture, which Esme and Rose would be running, they were all in the vaults with Marcus, while Charlotte photographed all the pieces from the time period of the original Villa. She was having a wonderful time, although she'd never met Esme before she did know Rose as Jasper was very fond of her and Emmett.

Charlotte was so pleased they had broken free of Carlisle, Alice and Edward and told Esme she was happy for her too. Jane and Charlotte were also getting on well as both were seasoned fighters in their own right and again here was someone unafraid of Jane's reputation. Marcus had then mentioned he was off to the training room to see the sparring, so the ladies decided to join him and watch the proceedings from the upper balcony.

Charlotte still had the camera with her and couldn't resist snapping many shots of the sight below them, all four men were shirt and shoeless. Two in slacks and two in jeans, all four bodies highly decorated by scars. Caius and Demetri's coming from battles or newborns only, Jasper and Peter, unfortunately, had serious signs of torture marring their alabaster skin, Jasper's being by far the worst.

 _ **'Wow! It's like a choreographed ballet, I can damn near taste the testosterone from here!'**_

Esme had seen Jasper's scars before when he'd sparred with Emmett on occasion, but she could see now he had been holding back all those times. These four were far more dangerous than most, but like Bella, she could see the beauty in the scene below her. It reminded her of murals she'd once seen of some Greek Olympians, she mentioned this to Marcus and they wandered off discussing murals, frescoes and art in general.

Jane leant over and whispered in Charlotte's ear, "Fuck woman you're one lucky bitch!" to which Charlotte just smiled. Half an hour later the men all stopped at the sound of renting material,

" Gamóto! Can they not make trousers from a material that withstands fighting?" Demetri demanded,

"Yeah, it's denim and their called jeans" Peter laughed loudly as Demetri called for a pair of training pants from a watching guard.

Totally oblivious to their audience he ripped off the offending trousers to replace them with the pants, only to hear Bella's voice from the balcony say,

"Is he a bit of an exhibitionist? That's the second time today he's flashed us his ass!"

Bella was standing with a barely straight face, her lips pressed hard together and Jane couldn't help but burst out laughing as Demetri put his head in his hands. He was making an impression on her but it was not exactly a good one. Caius slapped him on the back smiling and said in a very low tone that only those four heard,

"There are easier ways to get a woman than exposing yourself, we could offer you some tips!"

The two Texans couldn't help laughing along with him. Demetri shook his head at them before glancing up at the balcony, only to see Bella wink at him, before leaving the room. This was his first look at her properly and he was stunned, she was beyond beautiful and he felt as if his stone heart fluttered in his chest. Turning away, he growled low but audible to the three other men with him,

" Dikos Mou!"

Jasper and Peter both raised their eyebrows in Caius' direction, he smiled nodding and replied,

"I think he said, 'Mine!' Yes that's the closest translation", they all smiled and nodded patting the confused Demetri on the back, he was unaware he'd voiced the thought out loud.

Bella too was feeling a little strange, she could remember this feeling from when she was human, she was a little panicked, but also nervous and confused. The fight or flight sensation was warring within her, alongside the want to return to the training hall. Marcus who was still standing with Esme, smiled as she passed by him, the bond had solidified now, no longer wispy and ethereal, they only had to accept each other and it would be damn near unbreakable.

If anyone in the Citadel had cared, or even happened to be listening, they might have heard two voices far below them, raised in distress. Their sanity slowly being threatened from within, a just and fitting punishment some would say.

"Shut up! For the love of God, please Shut up!" moaned one curled up in a ball, her hands over her ears and her eyes glazed over.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds when I am released, Shut up you moronic fool!" said the other pompous idiot.

Strangely thinking his puny threats would stop the flow of spoken words which contradicted the speaker's thoughts. Edward never could grasp his importance was of his own making, no one else saw him as anything but a foolish, greedy, selfish child to be ignored.

But even in silence, Malachi would slowly drive them insane, the inner thoughts of a mad man were unpleasant and beyond far-fetched but they continued hour after hour, as he rambled along loudly. His name may have meant 'Angel', but his thoughts were beyond demonic. Even Aro refused to read Malachi's mind, for fear of what would be revealed.

* * *

 **Giatí? (Γιατί?) -** Why?( **Greek** )

 **Skatá! (Σκατά!) -** Shit! ( **Greek)**

 **Dikos** **Mou** **! (Δικος μου!) -** Mine **! (Greek)**

* * *

 **A/** **N:** **\- I'm reading 2 works in Progress the first called 'Soulless', by Speklez (Demetri x Bella pairing) if you haven't already started to follow it, please do it's awesome, as is the second, 'Intrigue' by Spudzmom (Jasper x Bella pairing)** **xx** **Alexis**


	11. VP: Even The Vampire World Is Small

**A/N: - This chapter is a little more serious. As the covens gather, many things come to light xx Alexis**

* * *

 **I am going with book description of Demetri, not the movie version, I've extended the timeline in this story and it's around 2015 now. Also breaking up this** **chapter,** **unlike the rest as it jumps around a little xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Villa Paradiso Cont**

Life in Volterra carried on regardless for everyone else, Charlotte had introduced Bella to her mates, Jasper and Peter. They took a liking to the girl right away and were happy Charlotte had now made some serious long term female friends. They were not totally blind to her occasional loneliness and were happy that she was feeling more fulfilled.

 _ **' Wow, how does Char cope with all that male hotness on a daily basis? Hell if it were me I'd never get out of bed!'**_

Demetri had been officially introduced to the elusive Bella and he was beyond besotted, this amused the others greatly, as he got tongue tied around her and often put his foot in his mouth, making so many double entendre's it was safer for him to keep it shut. Bella was no better, blurting out her uncensored thoughts to all and sundry.

"It will be my pleasure to have you, Miss Swan... I mean here in Volterra" was his opening gambit,

followed swiftly by her "No the pleasures been all mine so far, you didn't need to get dressed on my account!" If vampires could blush he would have.

 _ **'In fact please do take it all off! Please, Pretty Please!'**_

She spent so much time after that growling quietly at any woman that spoke to him, even when it was work related, her friends had eventually pulled her aside and told her to man up or shut up. Two weeks of watching the two of them circle each other cautiously was driving them all mad.

Demetri didn't want to rush her after the Heidi debacle, he certainly didn't want her to think she was just any other female in his life. But Bella wanted him to just grab her and kiss the ever loving shit out of her, so they were getting nowhere fast and it was making them both antsy.

But not all was sunshine and roses in Volterra, the outlying covens were gathering for the trials in two more weeks, these events were a cross between a wedding and a funeral in the human world, meeting up with friends and family who hadn't been seen for years, even centuries in some cases.

Demetri made a point of introducing Bella to Amun his sire, his mate Kebi and his new brother and sister Ben and Tia. Bella smiled sweetly then said,

"I'd introduce you to my sire, but I killed the fucker! Man was he a douche bag"

Amun was stunned and Kebi a little frightened of Bella and her modern language and attitude. Ben was impressed that she was the antithesis of Demetri and Tia in awe of her strength and apparent fearlessness. Everyone, he introduced her to realised immediately that she was his mate, even if they hadn't declared themselves yet.

 **PIWTID**

In the upper holding rooms, Aro had just left the cell of the prisoner from Demetri's latest mission, he was almost forgotten in the chaos that Heidi inspired. The poor unfortunate soul didn't even know his own name, he had been just another abandoned newborn, now as a nomad he'd run amok due to lack of 'Parental Guidance' in the beginning.

They used this for want of a better term, maybe it should be called 'Sire Abuse', but having read him Aro was no further forward, he had not seen his attacker and the scent was unknown to the King, but someone might recognise it. As usual, in cases like this, they would be taken to the great hall and all the others would not only see but smell him and hopefully give them a lead.

All vampires had the underlying scent of their maker, you just had to separate the two to make a connection, sometimes it was so subtle that it only became apparent when side by side. His memories showed nothing of his past as they were lost to the burn.

This problem was getting out of hand in America, they seemed to think their deeds would go unseen, unpunished by the Volturi. Several who'd been caught in the past didn't even know they existed or that vampires had laws too. This should be addressed soon, maybe before the trial, while many other covens were here Aro thought and made a note to discuss it with his brothers. After leaving the unknown prisoner he signalled a guard to take him to the hall.

 **PIWTID**

Aro walked past the cell door of Carlisle, he lay on his side facing away from the door curled in a ball. Aro stood quietly watching the vampire before him, having read his every thought already he was trying hard to grasp what had changed him so much. Aro remembered well, the barely twenty years Carlisle had spent here in Volterra, this was during the end of the seventeenth century and at the beginning of the eighteenth.

He was just a young vampire then, not even seventy years into this life. So really three hundred more years had passed since then and wrought this devastating change on him. His dream of a perfectly integrated into human society coven had become an obsession in its place. Aro alone knew, to what depths Carlisle had sunk since last they'd met.

How this was not the first coven he'd made, just that they had lasted the longest without being destroyed by him. So between leaving Volterra and changing Edward, two hundred and eleven years had passed and in that time he had tried three other times to make a coven.

1728 - 1753 lasting only twenty-five years, was the first. They were all women as he was at that time unsure he could control a male vampire. This coven failed because he used them all, they were more like concubines than a family and the latter two killed the first turned and then fought each other for supremacy. Carlisle killed the third himself in disgust, that they dared to ruin his experiment.

1780 - 1812 this time surviving thirty-two years, there were eventually three of them once again. The first and second were male and all was well until the third, a female was turned and then mated to the first and they wished to leave. Carlisle destroyed them for this perceived insult and their lack of respect. When he decided to kill the remaining male so he could start his experiment over again, he had fled and survived until 1920 when killed by another vampire called James.

And then finally 1830 - 1875 this experiment lasting the longest for forty-five years, not because it worked but because Carlisle refused to concede defeat and kept replacing ones he'd either killed himself or had been killed by another of his coven. He never seemed to grasp that the adults he turned would never act as the children he wanted, he was centuries too soon for that. So in a fit of pique one day he killed them all and left only to once again turn his life into a living hell.

Starting all over again in 1918 with Edward. That was a grave error, when he realised the boy was a mind reader Carlisle should have disposed of him then, at the beginning. But he was more attached to Edward than any other in the past and the boy knew all his dirty little secrets and blackmailed him with the threat of exposure, to save his own worthless skin. Especially since Carlisle had now found his own mate in Esme and would never, ever explain to her his past.

Alice was his nemesis, she knew nothing of this due to her having no memory of her human life, but she really was clinically insane and had been placed in the asylum by Carlisle himself. He had had an affair with a human woman and Mary-Alice was the result, killing her biological mother at her birth, Carlisle watched her grow and saw her insanity grow as well.

So as a doctor getting a job in the asylum and then placing Little Mary-Alice there was easy. All the strange treatments poor Mary-Alice had endured, were at the hand of her own father, whether to make her better or ensure her inability to recognise him only Carlisle could say, Aro thought maybe he didn't really know himself anymore.

Carlisle had stayed with Mary-Alice for ten years before distancing himself and assured she would never remember him or her past left the asylum to go to work in Chicago. What he never expected were two separate things. Her being a singer to the vampire known as James the tracker and Carlisle's own creation from his second coven changing her to spite Carlisle and save her from James, but sadly losing his own life in the process.

So when she turned up at his door with Jasper what could he do, once Edward knew the truth and threatened to tell either Esme or the Volturi, or both depending on how cruel he was feeling, Carlisle was trapped in a nightmarish world of his own making.

Aro turned shaking his head, he had much to discuss with his brothers, unsure for the first time whether he should reveal all or not, he needed their counsel and thoughts now, before the trial began in only two weeks time.

 **PIWTID**

"Demetri? You're not Egyptian are you?" Bella quizzed the tracker as they walked outside in the beautiful gardens that Didyme had created and now Marcus kept up, as a reminder of his lost love.

"No gatáki, I'm Greek, from the Isle of Rhodes actually. Why?" he asked patiently,

"I just wondered, you seem nothing like the rest of Amun's coven" she offered as an explanation.

Demetri told her all about the battle between the Egyptian Coven and the Volturi in 600 AD, not to be confused with Amun's coven, this was an entirely different beast. They were more like a loosely linked coven spread across the Nile lands. How they felt themselves Gods among the peoples of the Nile and did not wish to give this up after so many centuries.

But the Volturi had recently overthrown the Romanian leaders who had a large fighting force, which the Egyptians never felt the need for, slaves yes, soldiers no. So Amun and Kebi joined the Volturi with a few other minor members and many of the others were killed, but Aro held a feeling of mistrust for Amun.

He was proved right when Amun tried to build a power base of his own starting with Demetri, who he'd helped to enhance his tracking ability, then more gifted vampires followed until the Volturi once more descended and Demetri now the best tracker in the known vampire world was taken. Amun's this time personal coven was smashed leaving him and Kebi alone once more. He maybe one of the oldest vampires in existence, but also now one of the weakest.

The Egyptians had all thrived on abject devotion and the mass slavery of the peoples of the Nile, but if they had looked to the future, not just their present day to day comforts, maybe they would have taken on the rule the vampire world. They had, had so much time before the Romanians appeared and centuries more before the Volturi to do something, but instead did nothing but live in the moment.

 _ **'There is so much I don't know about my world! It is almost incomprehensible how old some of these vampires are, does anyone know who is the oldest I wonder?'**_

"Do you miss Greece, you still speak the language sometimes? Would you like to return one day?" Bella inquired,

"Oh, I have gone back many times over the years, but so much has changed, then again so much has remained the same, I kardiá mou " Demetri mused.

"So if I opened a Paradise Hotel on Rhodes, what would it be called in Greek?" she asked, shocked at the thought, where had that come from.

"Ah, that would be Parádeisos Xenodocheio, is that something you would like to do Ómorfo?" He asked with baited breath, why did that excite him so?

"Yes, yes I would and also one day I'm going to insist you tell me what it is you keep calling me!" Bella said happily before bidding him farewell as she left to join Esme and Charlotte in the Citadel, Jane was away with work today, unfortunately.

She was slowly walking along the corridors, unconsciously rubbing her chest and thinking about Demetri, how she'd love to run her fingers through his silky black hair, how she wished he would let it loose, like when he was sparring, he'd looked fresh from the shower that day and so sexy.

 _ **'Lickable,**_ _ **no kissable**_ _ **, oh, I know biteable! Shit, is this what being horny, feels like? It's like a damned itch I can't reach! Arrgh!'**_

Often he wore it in a clubbed affair like British soldiers had to protect their necks from sabre slashes, sometimes instead of the little bag of sand, they hid valuables or money there. Was it a defence from being bitten she wondered, what was hidden in his hair to protect him?

Now she rushed on trying not to think about Demetri, what was easier said than done. Entering the great hall Bella came to a grinding halt, there chained by one ankle stood the unknown vampire and Bella scrunched up her nose, then taking a deep breath roared,

 **"What the fuck!"** to no one in general,

Demetri who had been following her at a discreet distance, mainly because being too far from her was becoming quite painful, rushed forward taking his love in his arms as if to protect her from some unknown assailant.

"What is it? What's wrong? Ómorfo, speak to me!" he demanded.

"Who is that?" she asked pointing at the prisoner he had brought back from his last mission in America.

"The prisoner I brought back, why? Do you know him? Do you recognise his scent?" he rattled off, upset that she was upset.

"Not his scent, the other one, the undertone, it's his! That pervert who changed me it's his!" Bella whispered, lifting her shield over Demetri, "See, can you smell it now?"

Regrettably, all Demetri could smell was her for the first time, she was overwhelming him with the need to claim her there, right there, right now and he started to half purr, half growl and nuzzle her neck. Demetri was shaking with desire and Bella was slightly concerned, his eyes were black and his grip on her had tightened to an almost painful level.

 _ **'Fuck! What's wrong with him? Do I smell bad, oh wait he's purring, so do I smell good?'**_

"Miss Bella Ma'am? You need to lift your shield and release him, slowly, please try to keep it up so we can smell your scent too, Darlin' alright" a southern drawl informed her from the left of them. Bella nodded and slowly peeled back her shield as Jasper sent calming vibes to Demetri.

As Demetri came back to himself he felt, ashamed, embarrassed and aghast, so stuttering an apology to Bella rushed from the room leaving her feeling lost and confused. She made to follow and Jasper laid his hand on her arm,

"Give him a few minutes, he feels unworthy, thinks he was overreactin', might I suggest you try to keep your shield up, let him get used to your scent like normal couples do. You nearly got yourself in a fix there Darlin', you trapped him inside your shield and all he could smell was you, pure concentrated you" he said quietly,

letting her take in what had happened and what might have been the consequence if Demetri hadn't been such a strong willed vampire, but it had been touch and go for a minute. Charlotte rushed to her and explained how suddenly swamping Demetri like that was like throwing an alcoholic in a vat of whiskey.

"Okay, ladies, time out, now Suga' it appears you dun got the same sire as our boy here so, what's the deal there?" Peter asked looking from the chained guy to Bella.

So without further preamble, Bella told them all about her start in this life, how Laurent thought he was going to use her as a sex slave, how she got all the information out of him then torched him and then James after saving Victoria. In fact her whole story until arriving there in Volterra.

There was utter silence and then the chained prisoner said,

"Thank you thank you. Bella, is that your name? I am proud to call you my little sister" Bella rushed to his side,

"Hello my big brother, welcome to the Paradise Coven, Now what the fuck are we going to call you?" she blurted out and everyone laughed, including Demetri who stood just out of her sight in the doorway, so proud of his mate, but how did he make it up to her for nearly taking her innocence there in the great hall, in full view of everyone.

* * *

 **gatáki (γατάκι) -** kitten ( **Greek** )

 **I** **kardiá** **mou** **(η καρδιά μου) -** my heart **(Greek)**

 **Parádeisos Xenodocheio** **(Παράδεισος Ξενοδοχειο) -** Paradise Hotel ( **Greek** )

 **Ómorfo (Όμορφο) -** Beautiful one **(Greek)**


	12. VP: Trials And Tribulations

**A/N:- Just a little** **lemonette** **in this chap, I'm leaving most to your own imaginations. One more chap to round it off, an epilogue of sorts** **xx** **Alexis**

* * *

 **Villa Paradiso Cont**

Bella contacted Emmett and asked him to check for missing male persons up to five years before her own change in the Seattle area, this was where her brother awoke to this life. He didn't really know how long ago it was and had started wandering almost immediately, his instinct knowing not to stay in one place. Giving Emmett his description helped narrow it down and within eighteen hours he had the answer.

Two people had gone missing at the same time, Bree Tanner and Riley Biers, so they assumed poor Bree ended up in the sex trade business and Riley got caught in the crossfire, protecting his new stepsister. As his sire's bite was on his leg of all places it was assumed, Laurent once again fucked up and bit an escaping prisoner. Then either not checking if he was dead or lazily not tidying up his kills left Riley to turn unknowingly.

 _ **' Dead God the man was a total moron, no wonder James wanted rid of him, what a dumb ass!'**_

Aro was delighted with the news and although no fault of his own Riley needed to be seen to be punished. So he was being held in Volterra, for a still to be determine length of time. Where he would be given intensive vampire training and taught how to fight properly and allowed to finish his education if he wanted to.

 **PIWTID**

Down below in the dungeons silence reigned, Edward and Alice could hardly believe it. No thoughts, words or visions, it was as if he'd disappeared completely. Though they could still smell his scent so knew he was there. Malachi had lucid periods once in a while, less and less as the centuries passed, so it was at that moment he came back to himself and sat motionless absorbing the world around him, while like this his own mind became absolutely blank.

He see's past, present and future events, knows the entire truth about everything and everybody, this is why Aro keeps him alive, but he wants to die now, he is so tired of this life and the cage he is in. His gift had driven him insane over the long centuries.

Therefore as always, he wrote a message to Aro as quickly as he could before losing himself once again. He had recognised Carlisle's scent on the two prisoners either side of him, admitting to Aro, to being Carlisle's sire, therefore, Alice and Edward's grandfather by venom.

This was where Alice's insanity and visions came from, due to her being a blood relative of Carlisle and Edwards his evil malicious streak, not dissimilar to Carlisle's own, also passed down from Malachi.

Luckily for the others, Esme, Rose and Emmett they had not inherited these traits, maybe because they had no gifts to speak of, mind you, Rose did have one hell of a temper if crossed, after all, Aro knew what she'd done to her killers.

Malachi had been banned long ago by the Romanians from transforming anyone so as not to pass on his insanity and other undesirable ways, but had lost his grip while in London and had attacked Carlisle. He, after all, reasoned that he hadn't been told not to by the Volturi brothers, this had been his skewed logic at the time.

 **PIWTID**

Bella decided to do something about Demetri, he had been so apologetic and hard on himself he could barely look Bella in the eye anymore. So it was, that after a training session, where Charlotte and Jane were now teaching Bella and Esme to fight she set her plan in motion.

Everyone had showered and left, but Bella stood in the centre of the room wearing one of Jane's cloaks. When Demetri turned up, obviously unaware she was there, he saw Bella and liked the look immensely,

"Thinking of trying out for a place in my guard Miss Swan?" Demetri asked smiling at the thought, he'd love nothing more than to have her under him, literally.

"It's Bella and No! I was thinking more of a place in your bed Demetri" she answered dropping the cloak to reveal herself dressed in only some seriously sexy red underwear that Jane and Charlotte had insisted she wore.

"Fuck me!" was all he could growl out at her and in typical Bella form she replied,

"Well, that was the plan, handsome!"

He was across the room in a flash, he'd been being an old fashioned gentleman for the last three weeks, trying to court her and ease them into a relationship before the near accident in the great hall, but Bella was a modern girl and wasn't prepared to wait much longer.

"You're a goddess, my Ómorfo, I need to worship you" he murmured stroking her face,

"No, I'm a woman and I need you to love me, touch me, make love to me! If I wanted to be worshipped, I'd have started a Cult!" was her reply as she grabbed his neck smashing their lips together.

Demetri was not a slow learner by any means and scooped her up in his arms rushing through the corridors to his suite, Bella was laughing wildly in his arms as she kissed every bit of skin her lips could find. Everyone they passed smiled and sighed with relief, the sexual tension between the two had been driving them all mad.

As they reach his quarters the door across the hall opened and Felix and Rose emerged for only the third time since arriving back in Volterra,

"Hello Demetri and Wow, is that you Bella?" Felix said looking confused,

"Bye Felix and yes, yes it is!" Demetri replied as Bella waved to Rose over his shoulder and blew them both a kiss. He hurried inside and slammed the door shut as the other couple just stood with their mouths open,

"Shit bebè, what did we miss?" Felix asked and Rose just shrugged replying,

"Come on big boy, let's find Esme she'll know" So they took off looking for answers.

Inside Demetri's quarters, Bella was starting to lose some of her bravado, after all, she was truly innocent in the matters of sex. But she knew that she wanted this, wanted him,

 _ **'What if I'm rubbish at this? Am I just another notch on his bedpost?'**_

Her nerves were showing so much that Demetri started to notice, coming up behind her he began stroking her arms and then whispered in her ear,

"I won't hurt you Agápi mou, I won't do anything you don't wish me to! Tell me Ómorfo, do you want me? Can you feel how much I want you?"

Bella nodded, she could feel his erection pressing into the small of her back, she moaned and leant back into his embrace. One hand rubbing circled on his arm around her waist the other down the outside of his thigh that was pressed firmly against hers.

 _ **'Shut up Bella! Stop panicking, you can do this, you want this. Now pull up your big girl pants and get your man!'**_

"Sorry, just a little nervous, I've never done anything like this before, hell I've never even kissed a guy properly before! Just being the archetypical virgin here" she half sighed, half laughed.

Demetri hugged her tighter for a moment, then slowly turned her to face him,

"Let me rectify that for you Please?" he said in a lower gravelly voice,

his heart would have been pounding if he still had been alive. He would be her first everything and now he was nervous, it was the age old story of lovers, would they be good enough for each other.

Lifting her off the floor as he straightened, Demetri captured her lips with his own and gently kissed Bella, it deepened suddenly as both were overwhelmed with the feeling of complete rightness. Several things happened at once then, Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, her shields peeled themselves back from her too, this causing her light to come on inside his head, a pure white light larger than any other.

These things set off a chain reaction, now they were gripping, rubbing and grinding against each other. Licking, nipping, and growling started next, then the sound of ripping as Bella tore Demetri's shirt from his body. Spinning on his heel Demetri lowered her to his bed, without breaking their kiss he snapped the ribbon holding her blood red corset closed and sat back as her chest was exposed to him.

He looked her in the eye, never losing contact as he took first one, then the other milky white breast in his hand rolling her nipples gently. As she arched her back and moaned loudly, his touch then became firmer and more demanding, no longer unsure of himself and when his lips followed his hands burning path, she was beyond comprehension, unable to reciprocate.

All Bella could do was hang on tight to the man above her who was taking her body to places and heights she'd never been before. Ones she didn't even know existed until now, eventually culminating into Bella feeling like she was shattering into a million tiny pieces,

 _ **'Oh yes! Fuck me that was amazing, I'm going to need to do that again!**_ _ **Hello,**_ _ **what's this? God, you've got to love vampire stamina. Goodbye world, I may be, no I will be gone some time!'**_

 **PIWTID**

All around the Citadel preparations for the trial had concluded, the brothers had been closeted together for days and many final guests had arrived, the reluctant escorted by Alec who'd drawn the short straw and been sent to round them up several days ago. Vampires by their nature were loners and many disliked large gatherings for that reason only.

Corin had been wandering the halls for days now spreading contentedness throughout the Citadel, unlike the Major, Corin could only project the one emotion. It was a short term fix, just to take the edge off really, only prolonged contact could cause damage as it became addictive over time.

Riley had taken to his new life in Volterra extremely well, he revelled in the company and loved the fight training. He was just waiting for his sister to resurface as he wanted to tell her he wished to join the guard if Demetri would have him, Felix said he was a natural and he was hopeful.

"Seriously Alec, you need to see him in action, I'm guessing but by his body shape and build, he had to have been a dancer before the change, classically trained I mean. Come and meet him" Felix suggested and Alec nodded his assent.

It wasn't often new people joined the Volturi and a chance to make new friends was never passed on. Eternity was a long time to be constantly bored, so the more friends you had the better Alec always thought. What he hadn't expected was to find his mate in Bella's brother Riley as Felix introduced them. The minute their hands touched, their worlds collided and changed for the better.

Jane and Charlotte were standing on the upper balcony and saw everything as it happened. Jane smiled, happy for her brother but a little sad too.

"Hey Jane, how about coming back with us after the trial? We'll show you how to be a vampire Texan style!" Charlotte offered and Jane nodded, it would be good to have a break.

"Right then, now who's brave enough to disturb Bella and Demetri?" Felix said to the room at large, only to find himself alone as the last word left his lips,

"Merda! Allora, oh gioia!" he mumbled as he left for their suite.

 **PIWTID**

Alice, Edward and Carlisle had been brought to an antechamber in which they were allowed to wash and redress themselves in their own clothes. Before Edward could even start one of his normal rants Carlisle growled,

"Shut up Edward if you want to make it to the trial in one piece! You caused this because you can't see past your own ego! I may have to account for my sins, but so will you for once, you damn fool! God I should have destroyed you when I had the chance"

turning to Alice he smiled wanly, "I'll apologise now Alice for what you are about to learn, but I won't waste my breath asking for you forgiveness. I don't deserve it. But I am sorry all the same, my daughter!" he said softly and for once he actually meant it.

Close by in another room Malachi was also preparing for the trial, he was the surprise witness and was still somewhat lucid, trying to hang on for dear life. He wanted this to be all over and to gain his relief and release at last. The three brother's had been sequestered for some time now and Aro had told them everything he knew and then the note from Malachi had come and with it his plea for death.

 **PIWTID**

Everyone else was gathered too, in a huge amphitheatre type room. It was only used for major trials and gatherings, so had lain unused for many years. Bella and Jasper were to one side as they were witnesses for the prosecution.

They were unsure if they would need to be heard as Aro had read everyone, although when he had gotten to Jasper he demanded he only think of the time spent with the Cullens and only things pertaining to them. Caius had snorted at this, but Aro had no wish to see Jasper's life in entirety. He had once read a southern wars soldier and did not wish to repeat that horror.

Silence descended as the main doors opened to admit the three Kings and then were shut once more but now also locked and guarded. The royal trio took up their position on a small raised dais opposite the main door but in front of three smaller doorways. Aro rose to his feet greeting everyone and asking for their lenience while he dealt with two matters.

The smaller matter first and Riley was called forward, told his sentence was to be twenty-five years, served there in Volterra. His wish to join the guard would be reviewed at the end of said punishment, but he would be allowed to start the training now. This was basically semantics as he was now mated to one of the Elite Guard.

"The other matter, if we can crave your further indulgence?" Aro said raising his voice, "Vampires in the New World! Seem to think they are beyond our reach, as proven by the sire of young Riley and Bella and of course the reason for today's trial 'The Cullens'. We wish to stop this trouble before it becomes a full out problem of exposure".

 _ **'Wow, never thought about that, he's right though. Laurent and James were hardly circumspect and obviously neither were the Cullens and god knows how many others are wreaking havoc there too'**_

"Therefore we wish to appoint Ambassadors, each county will have an ambassador who will deal with minor infractions and send all major wrong doers here for trial" stated Caius then continuing by saying,

"Thus, problems will be dealt with Quickly and lawfully".

"We will be putting these appointments to the vote, except for two!" Marcus said standing up to inform the crowd,

"Eleazar and The Denali's will be in charge of 'Canada, Alaska and Greenland', whereas Major Whitlock and his coven will preside over 'America' and if we ever settle the problems there 'Mexico' too!" he said with a flourish before sitting down once more.

"Now on with the trial!" Aro announced to the stunned gathering.

* * *

 **bebè -** baby **(Italian)**

 **Agápi** **mou** **(Αγάπη μου) -** My love **(Greek)**

 **Merda** **! Allora, oh** **gioia** **!** \- Shit! Me then, Oh joy! **(Italian** )

* * *

 **Reading The Path of Resistance by TigerBoo2U over on STARS Library, it's a Harry Potter X-over with canon Twilight pairings and it's bloody marvelous, she has them so well integrated it's as if they should be there, got to love magic lol xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Well what to post next after this, I've got 5 stories started but only one chapter or so on each so you guys pick please.**

 **1\. Survivors!(We Just Wanted To Be Like You, But!)** **\- Summary: Meet Bella and her close group of friends, just ordinary twenty-five-year-olds! Or are they? Twilight AU/AH. (Canon pairing)**

 **2\. Hot Damn! Charlie Swan - Summary: My father Charlie, is getting married and his future bride seems quite mysterious! I'm moving to Forks before starting college, this will be my chance to get to know her and her family. Twilight AU Bx?**

 **3\. Was I That Gullible? - Summary: Those bastard's, I'll get them back for this if it's the last thing I do. How could I be so blind? I was just an object for them to fight over, neither actually wanted or loved me! Twilight AU Bx?**

 **4\. Why Is It Different For Me? - Summary: - I don't like that Edward told Bella to be wary of me or that I should stay away from her, That's not what should happen, Why? he's my anally retentive brother, That's why! (Film version of meeting the family) Twilight AU** **'** **Why Is It Different, For him?' from Jasper's POV. One-Shot (Canon)**

 **5\. They Could Hardly Believe Their Eyes! - Summary: My father says a new family are moving here to the quiet town of Forks, poor them. I hope they can cope with the Supernatural, cause it's the norm round here. Twilight AU Bx?**


	13. PE: Your Sins Will Catch You Out!

**A/N: The end is nearly** **now here** **and all is soon to be right in Bella's world, going to split it in 2 as it's just too long otherwise. xx Thanks for choosing the next story, it will be 'Was I That Gullible' xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Paradise Epilogue Part 1**

 _ **'The trial was a spectacle of epic fucked up proportions! Many revelations came to light that day and several shocking things were learned by all who attended. It basically happened like this!'**_

As the charges against Edward were read out first, he started to pompously interrupt, still not getting that he was a nobody here, just a peculiarity to be ridiculed. Jane dropped him like a stone and Jasper filled him with so much fear that he felt like he dared not call out. Aro raised his hand and they both stopped,

"If you speak out of turn again Edward, I will have your head removed for the remainder of the trial! I'm sure it sitting in a bowl of blood is quite sufficient for our needs" Aro stated quite matter of fact like and every grievance he'd had since arriving dried up on his tongue.

 _ **'I want to see that, yes I do!'**_ I pleaded in my head to no avail.

Aro then explained to the assembly what he'd read from Edward's mind, his complete indifference to the plight of his targets and basically anyone else who got in his way. His firm belief that he was a superior being and should not be held accountable for crimes against humans for any reason, but also his lack of knowledge of the vampire world.

How he has always used threats, coercion, and blackmail to get what he wanted, again against both humans and his own coven, even murdering any humans who opposed him. But worse of all, in the beginning, he didn't even drain them, he felt himself above others of his kind who would have chosen to do so.

Disgruntled sounds were heard around the room, yes, they were food many said, but only a fool would waste the blood. It was also a known fact that only the weak preyed upon humans for any other reason they grumbled, it was beneath the human drinking vampire to do so. After all, they were hardly a challenge to them, so Edward became the recipient of much scorn and sneering from his peers.

He had never been seen and I'm sure felt so much like an oddity, as he did now. For once he was without a doubt, out of his depth, these were real vampires and they were unimpressed by him, or the other two Cullens.

"But like all small minded, delusional beings, even his demands were mediocre and banal. He lacked the intelligence to gain any real power that he should have been looking for!" Aro informed the crowd scathingly,

"I have ascertained from Edward himself how minor his gift is, reading only surface thoughts of all, humans and vampires alike. He has at no point tried to strengthen his gift, to give it depth or a longer reach, finding himself to be 'Practically Perfect In Every Way!' Therefore it is weak and worthless in the extreme" Aro informed the crowd. He then called his first witness, Rosalie Hale Volturi of the Paradise and Volturi covens.

 _ **'Fuck me, did Aro just quote Mary Poppins?'**_ I thought looking around the room,

glancing at Demetri, I frowned as this was happening and he nodded his head to me imperceptibly, with a little smirk,

 _ **'I was right he had, but why?'**_ I had no idea, but it was strange,

Rose came forward and was asked about the coven before Alice and Jasper arrived, she explained that Edward made all of the decisions right or wrong, how he often had tantrums until he got his way if anyone else made a more favourable, or sensible suggestion.

He would threaten both Esme and her with violence if they went against him until Emmett arrived and showed Edward what he'd do to him if he tried it then. Thus things quietened down on the home front, but he became more secretive and outright nasty when Carlisle was not present.

Carlisle's head shot up at these statement's, he had obviously been totally oblivious to these facts, probably only going on what Edward had said, the others had said and done,

 _ **"**_ **Dear god I was even stupider than Edward, why did I let him live?** _ **"**_ he moaned loudly to himself.

Edward looked shocked as if he couldn't understand why anyone would want to be rid of his perfection. Alice appeared to be paying no attention at all to the trial, just staring longingly at Jasper and throwing dirty looks at Peter and Charlotte if they touched him.

Which they did often with a squeeze of the hand, a rub on his arm, a stroke of his glorious hair or an outright hug, they could feel his emotions through their bond, not needing him to project to them at all. The pair hated that he was upset over the three Cullens before them, who they hated with a passion.

 _ **'Wow, their love is palpable. I can feel it pulsing out of them from here!'**_ I had thought smiling at them, I must have projected my feelings strongly because Jasper looked over grinning and nodded his thanks.

Esme was called next to give evidence against Edward and she stunned everyone by implying that had Carlisle had any balls at all, he would have killed him at once after his change, as he was to her mind an 'Immortal Child'! He may have been physically almost eighteen, but he was mentally stuck at about sixteen or maybe even fifteen to her mind, therefore, a child and highly dangerous.

She went on to tell everyone about his sexual immaturity, the embarrassment he caused everyone with his ignorance of how mates worked. Insisting that Carlisle and she weren't, but Emmett and Rose were, this as everyone had seen was not the case and Edward once again look a childish fool. How he'd never had sex himself, proud of this fact even, how he constantly lied about the Denali sisters chasing after him, to make himself seem irresistible too as he put it, real women.

Unlike her and Rose who he thought of as beneath him. She surmised that was probably why he got involved with human girls as he couldn't mentally or physically handle a vampire, especially a succubus and without being rude to them they weren't that picky, so Edward must be absolutely sexless.

He was livid, " **How dare you, a mere woman cast aspersions about me your superior, like that!"** and he started shouting abuse at Esme,

" **I don't think so virgin boy**! **You don't get to talk shit to my sister** " I growled and deftly removed his head, then turned to Aro smiling,

"You mentioned something about a bowl?" The gathering had tried not to laugh, but Jasper was projecting and the room dissolved into laughter. Shaking his head Aro summoned a lower guard, then sent him to fetch a bowl with some blood in.

 **PIWTID**

"What was with the 'Mary Poppins' quote?" I asked Demetri while we waited,

"Caius bet Aro to do that one, it's a long-standing tradition. They each take turns picking a film, play or book relevant to the time we're in more or less, then the other has to make reference to it at some point during the proceedings of a trial or ceremony," he whispered to me,

"Wow! They do love their games here don't they?" I murmured back,

"It gets boring otherwise, we've all been here a long time, the guard usually bet each other to make a pass at someone inappropriate! The last time Felix had to hide for a year from one woman she liked the idea a little too much" he sniggered and I had laughed at poor Felix. Rose was telling him that wouldn't be happening again, anytime soon, but she was smiling so he didn't feel so bad.

Aro clapped his hands to get everyone's attention and the trial continued once more, with Edward's head in a bowl under Aro's hand. Jasper was the next to give evidence only pertaining to Edward's behaviour for the short time he was with the coven.

Jasper explained about meeting the Cullens with Alice, told everyone how the emotions of his prey drove him to near madness, which made the appeal of feeding from animals sound like heaven. But the coven was dysfunctional and Edward was at the heart of it, he said how Edward looked down on him and assumed he was unintelligent and a barbarian!

"I admit to playin' him like the child he was, I used his mind readin' against him, as did the others, it was beyond easy. He has always cherry-picked peoples thoughts and as he is emotionally stunted he never grasped this was his short comin'! It was easy to think one thought but act on deeper ones that he was unable to see" the Major informed the crowd.

He went on to recount numerous times when he had interfered with the emotional climate to get a rise out of Edward and to make him slip or just to plain make a fool of him, but he was aware all was not well in the coven and that was why he left as soon as he did. He did, however, tell everyone that Carlisle's method of feeding worked for him, but only once he started to hunt larger predators, meat eaters, themselves carnivores.

 _ **'Awesome! The Whitlocks are my kind of people'**_

I thought smiling to myself and I really expected to be called next but Aro asked me to wait and comment on them as a whole coven, to tell everyone what had happened to me after they arrived in 'Paradis'.

Edward's guilt or innocence was then put to the vote and he was found guilty of several counts of near exposure and his complete disregard of the laws, ones all other vampires must abide by and do so willingly. Though much of the blame for his behaviour was levied at Carlisle.

"Thank you, my friends, Edward will be sentenced at the end along with the other two, but for now he will be reassembled, without his tongue. This I feel would be more dignified and less annoying for us! We will be having a break now to feed, those of you who would prefer to hunt your own meals please do so in Pisa, Florence or further afield. Major Whitlock you will find an animal preserve not fifty miles from here, please be discreet. Buona caccia, amici miei." He said smiling and everyone split up to either hunt or be lead away by the guard to the feeding rooms.

 **PIWTID**

Rose and Felix had stayed in Volterra with Jane, Alec, and Riley, Esme went with Jasper to the preserve, she had wanted to talk to him and apologise for her part in the whole debacle, but I had asked Demetri to go with me, Peter and Charlotte to hunt in Bologna, I'd found out from Charlotte they hunted only criminals.

Demetri was only too happy to go with me, his mate hunting, he often did this himself he said. The feeding room in Volterra was a bloodbath and gave a vampire no sense of satisfaction, even if they were still sated.

I was telling them all that Esme had told me the Villa was almost complete, it had come on leaps and bounds while Demetri and I had been closeted in his room. The gala opening was to be in one weeks time, that way the trial would be over and anybody who wished to stay was more than welcome. I had already asked Demetri to go with me before we mated and he was really looking forward to the event.

He was intending to ask for my hand that night unknown by me and with Charlotte's help had procured a ring, she'd made it to his specifications and it was perfect for me, beautiful but not ostentatious. Demetri had also phoned Emmett and Vicki, asking them to be there too, but to keep it as a surprise for me. That way the whole Paradise coven would be there for the opening and my big night.

As we ran, we had discussed Esme and Marcus' budding relationship, they were not mates, but definitely friends with benefits. Neither wanted more, he had lost his mate and she didn't want to get in so deep again just now, she was enjoying being free after so long under the family's thumb.

Demetri had spoken to the brothers before the trial started he later told me, asking for a leave of absence. He could track from anywhere so that was not a problem, they had happily granted him this and he was going to take me to Rhodes for our honeymoon and look into my idea of a hotel there. He loved the idea of us having a life outside of Volterra and that it was something he could share with me.

Six hours later everyone had returned from hunting and also reconnecting with their significant others, we had all once again reconvened in the chamber awaiting the brothers and for the trial to continue.

 **PIWTID**

"Welcome back everyone, before we bring the accused back out I need to explain a few things to you! Alice Cullen is clinically insane, she was as a human, thus she should never have been turned. Her father placed her in an asylum and for many years attempted to help her. When it became apparent to him that it was impossible, was where it all went wrong for both her and him. He left her to the human mental health system and all should have been well.

She was, unfortunately, the singer of a tracker known as James, when he tried to get to her a vampire known as Brandon who started to work there after her father left, turned her and was killed by the tracker for his troubles, but he hadn't just done it to save her but as payback to his own sire and he I'm sure would have been delighted with the results!" Aro told the gathering and they were stunned and a little confused.

Alice, Edward, and Carlisle were once again led out from the room at the back of the chamber. Alice was now centre stage and she was very happy about this, after all, she thought this was her rightful place. In her insanity, Alice thought she was the most beautiful and important female vampire ever. She scanned the room for Jasper and smiled at him and blew him a kiss when she saw him. But was unhappy that those two were with him once again, she insisted loudly that he was her mate, so why was he with them.

Jasper had growled low in his throat and everyone around him except Peter and Charlotte stepped back, they, of course, stepped closer. Aro nodded to him and Jasper spoke.

"This was the main reason I left the Cullens. When I met Alice I told her I was mated to Peter and Charlotte, God Damn It, I even showed her my matin' marks so there would be no mistake. But when we arrived she told them we were mates! " he told the gathering in a harsh tone,

"I then explained it all to Carlisle and he accepted it as fact, but he never told Esme or Rose and Emmett. I myself told Rose and Em and they knew it was the truth, as did Edward as he saw it in my thoughts. But he pandered to Alice's madness almost to spite Carlisle! Esme only believed what her mate told her and would not accept my assertions" he continued,

"The final straw was when I was discussin' with Carlisle and Esme how I was adaptin' to an animal blood diet, Alice was in my room, my separate room I might add. She was pleasurin' herself and talkin' as if I was there with her. At any other time, it would have definitely appeared that we were together. I learned later from Rose this was a common occurrence when I was huntin' alone. She thought I knew this and found it as amusing as they all did, but Alice had difficulty seein' me in her visions and made a serious error that day. I had told her I was goin' huntin', but stopped to talk to them first" he said,

"I said I was sorry, but enough was enough and I left immediately and never returned that was fifty-eight years ago, to be exact!" he finished off by saying and the crowd gasped.

"But Jazzypo, we are only having a little break and then you'll come back to me like you should. Like I've seen in my visions, you're my mate and you know it, why wouldn't you come back to be?" Alice simpered and the gathering shook their heads, Charlotte snorted and Peter had to hold her back from killing Alice.

 _ **'Fuck me! She really is insane, a little break, my god Demetri only needs to be out of my sight for half an hour and I feel ill, the pain is unbearable'**_ I had thought to myself _ **.**_

Aro stood then and said he could call all the other family members but they would say the same and they were not aware of the things Alice and Edward did after Jasper's departure. From Edward's thoughts, he played on her madness and used her to find humans for him to amuse himself with and occasionally shared their blood with her, but said Jasper would be disappointed in her if she didn't help the family.

"I would like a doctors opinion on Alice's mental state! So Carlisle is Alice clinically insane?" Aro had asked,

"Yes, she always has been" was the quiet answer,

"How long have you known this Carlisle?" Aro once again asked the doctor,

"A very long time," he said then continued, "It presented itself when she was about five years old!"

"But how do you know this?" demanded Caius smirking,

"Mary-Alice was a hybrid when she was born, a three-quarters human hybrid and only one-quarter vampire, I am her biological father!" he had stated and the room erupted!

* * *

 **Buona** **caccia** **, amici** **miei** **-** Good hunting, my friends ( **Italian** )


	14. PE: The Sky's The Limit Or Is It?

**A/N:- GaijinVamp asked how or why 3/4 human to 1/4 vampire. Easy, I blame his veggie diet for making his swimmers shit! Just cause your parents are one of each, don't always make you half & half, lol xx Alexis**

* * *

 **Paradise Epilogue Part 2**

 _ **'I..., holy..., well damn!'**_

That was all my brain could process at that moment, Esme staggered backwards and only Rose's quick thinking stopped her from falling to the ground. Hybrids were not unknown, I learned that day, but as they always killed the mother at birth. So most vampires changed their human mates to stop them becoming pregnant and dying that way. Therefore that poor woman was not his mate and he allowed her to die in horrendous agony.

The room was filled with loud hissing and growling, this was collectively thought of as totally barbaric and unacceptable, he was a doctor for god sake! Where was his compassion for humans now, did he ever have any at all or was it just his excuse to experiment.

"As bad as this revelation is, we are still trying Alice Cullen at this time. Please remember that!" Marcus said speaking for the first time and the crowd quietened at his request,

"Esme my dear are you alright? Do you wish a break?" he asked solicitously,

Carlisle bristled at the gentle tone and concern for his mate, even if it was still only on his side. She smiled at Marcus and indicated that the trial should continue. Carlisle looked like he was remembering when she used to smile at him this way before Edward had started to poison his mind against her. The doctor was a fool and didn't deserve pity or love, he had gotten himself into this mess.

"I have spoken at length with someone well acquainted with his mind being destroyed by insanity. I know many of you are aware of Malachi and about his enforced stay here in Volterra, for his and your safety I might add. He informs me that Alice has at no time actually been fully lucid since her change, she is a high functioning psychotic, there is no cure and she will eventually decline into complete mental collapse, with no higher brain function to control her vampire nature, she would be running on basic survival instinct alone! Thus becoming a danger to vampires and humans alike. Having no ability to keep our secret." Aro explained to the room.

Alice stood as if totally unaware that she was the topic of conversation, as she fussed with her clothing and hair. The unanimous vote was that she was not guilty of any crimes due to her insanity and also Edward's blatant manipulative blackmail. But they asked the brothers to consider a request that for her own sake and that of the vampire race, she should be humanely put to death by Alec's hand.

The room was utterly quiet except for Alice herself, humming a nonsensical tune, all three of the leaders nodded their heads in unison and the trial halted until the next day when Carlisle would be the focus of everyone's attention.

Later that evening, Rose and Esme, as a last act of kindness, took Alice to get dressed in her prettiest dress and lead her to the smaller chamber next to the brother's office. They told her she was going on a date with Jasper and he was waiting there for her. She was sublimely unaware of anything that happened once she stepped through the door, Alec had started his gift already so that it encompassed her immediately and looking up he was given a nod of ascent to remove her head and burn it first and then her body, thus causing her no pain.

 **PIWTID**

The mood the following morning was sombre, many of the coven leaders present had been there to witness Alice's execution, although necessary, they still did not enjoy such events.

 _ **'God I feel so bad, all those times I accused her of being mad and she was! That sucks, I know I'm a little strange but to be an insane immortal, that's scary'**_ I kept thinking to myself.

Demetri had held me close as if he knew what I was thinking and poor Jasper looked very tense, the mood of the room affecting him badly. I took Demetri's hand and we circulated smiling at everyone and making small talk, little by little the oppression lifted and Jasper bowed to me saying,

"You're very special little darlin', I don't think it's your shield that's your gift but your innate kindness and love towards your fellow man and vampire!"

"And you would be correct Major, I have never in all my time as a vampire met anyone with as many connections of every type as this young lady here. She can make bonds within minutes, I have seen it happen with my own eyes, or gift actually" Marcus had told him.

I was a little embarrassed by this and just smiled at them both before joining my brother and his mate. Alec was very quiet and oddly shy for one his age, but I thought I was wearing him down, he gave me a tentative hug and we chatted until Aro called the gathering to order.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today's proceedings will be in three parts, first Carlisle Cullen will be judged on his inability to control any of his four covens, also why he felt the need to destroy said covens rather than free them!" Aro stated plainly, so all could hear,

"Second, the treatment of his then mate, by his own hand and his allowing others to also mistreat her! So much so that she was able to break her bond with him, without outside interference!" Marcus told the gathering with a clearly heard sneer in his tone,

"And finally his terrible negligence in respect of the recently deceased Alice Cullen! He left an insane hybrid free in the human world and never once checked on her until she turned up at his door as a vampire! " Caius forcefully concluded.

 _ **'Wow! I think his goose is cooked for sure!'**_

I had thought as the three brothers read out the indictments against Carlisle, those in the audience who knew him were scandalised that they had once thought him to be a friend. But there were a few who were not as surprised by this, he had shown several times over the centuries his callous nature and thus they had pulled back from him.

As there were no witnesses to the events during his first three covens, Carlisle's own memories were used against him by Aro.

"Why was it necessary to kill the last remaining member of your first coven? Agatha, I believe she was called? Well, Carlisle?" Aro demanded,

"She was of no use to me anymore, all three were a disappointment!" he said in an offended tone.

As if they had failed him rather than the other way around. The crowd hissed but otherwise said nothing,

"Your second coven, why did you kill Oliver and Claire? Were they dangerous? Did they pose a threat to the vampire world?" Caius asked staring at the arrogant man before him,

"No! They ruined my experiment, I gave them immortality in exchange for them being my children and they threw it in my face demanding to leave! How dare they mate!" Carlisle stated in an unrepentant voice,

"And Brandon?" Aro enquired,

"He ran, but was of no importance, the boy was not very bright so I left, leaving him financially bereft!" he said in a cold uncaring voice.

Once again he blamed the coven, not himself for the failure to meet his impossible standards of the time they lived in.

"That's stupid! How could they behave as your children then, they would have been adults long before you changed them. Christ, they probably had families of their own! You're not very smart for a supposed intellectual man!" I had blurted out, unable to keep quiet.

"Quite so Bella, you seem to have grasped what Carlisle could not! You can't make a child from an adult, no matter how you try. Even our venom can't work that kind of miracle! Oh and Carlisle, Brandon may not have been bright in your eyes but he survived for over a century after he left your experiment!" Caius sneered.

"So now Carlisle, your third attempt at playing 'Daddy'! What went wrong this time?" Marcus asked plainly disgusted by the Doctor,

"I admit I may have made a mistake using people from a less desirable gene pool, they lacked the intelligence to accept the life I gave them and behaved more like the newborns of the 'Southern Wars'. Therefore I had to be more ruthless and weed the bad ones out. It became apparent eventually that I was wasting my time and energy so I killed them all." Carlisle stated in a voice devoid of all emotion.

The room erupted then, his total disregard for life be it human or vampire was staggering. Calls for his execution mounted and eventually Aro had to raise his hands and demand silence.

"Carlisle guilt will be dealt with at the end of the trial have no fear! Now as we know he next delved into the making of a hybrid child, but that too will be dealt with later. Finally his making of coven number four, most of whom are here today. Only Emmett McCarty and Alice are missing" Aro explained patiently to the gathering.

"At long last Carlisle had made the son he wanted, he was everything he ever wished for, Loyal, fun loving and dependant on him, as a son should be to his father. Unfortunately for Carlisle, Emmett came along well after Edward" Marcus said with a touch of malice in his voice, amused when he saw Edward start to puff up only to deflate when Emmett's name was mentioned.

"Rosalie whom you all heard at Edward's trial, became the daughter he wanted and could have loved beyond reason too. But again she came after Edward and he saw to it that neither had the attention from Carlisle they deserved. He used his gift to destroy any chance of Carlisle having what he wanted from anyone else, but incapable of giving it to Carlisle himself" Marcus had continued,

everyone saw the sadness on Carlisle's face, he knew he had it all and was denied by Edwards evil machinations. Some felt it was his just reward for the treatment of his previous covens.

"So as an example of the depths that Carlisle's coven had sunk, we are going to call as a witness Bella Swan. Her story is one of great fortitude in the face of adversity, in both her human and vampire life's" Aro declared smiling at me then.

So I told everyone everything that had happened to me since my change and then the Cullens interference that caused me to involve the Volturi. The congregation listened to me, scowled at the mention of Laurent and James, smiled at the saving of Vicki. They applauded my handling of Phil and running of the hotels. Once the Cullens were mentioned they growled, laughed and murmured their understanding of how I dealt with it all. They were amazed by my taking in all of the unwanted members and the making of the 'Paradise Coven'.

Carlisle was found guilty of all charges and banned from having a coven for eternity, everyone knew this was just a formality but also that the law had to be seen to be done, as a warning to others. Caius called a halt at this time for feeding and the crowd started to break up once again and many shook my hand and gave out invitations to visit anytime. I had made lots of new friends and allies that day.

 **PIWTID**

When the court resumed the only witness against Carlisle for part two of the trial was Esme herself. She told of all the meddling that Edward and Alice did to her relationship, how she believed her mate to be telling her the truth as he should have and therefore accepted that this must be the way she was meant to be treated. But when everything came to light and with Bella's help she managed to break free and sever her mate bond with Carlisle.

How she now saw that mates were meant to be revered, not reviled and how she wished she had known earlier, but knew Carlisle kept her away from other vampires so she would never learn the truth. The vampires in the chamber all agreed he was guilty of mate abuse but that he had been punished for it anyway by Esme breaking her bond to him, but which he still had to her.

The third and final part of Carlisle's trial now began, everyone was surprised by the last witness to talk about all of his wrongdoings.

"I now call Malachi to the stand, he has an not insignificant role in this trial!" Aro said and the vampire was finally brought out from the last room. Carlisle hissed on seeing him and the crowd were perplexed.

"Please state for the gathering before us your connection to Carlisle Cullen!" Marcus asked him as he came to a halt in front of the brothers.

"I am his sire!" he stated calmly,

"You were not involved in his induction to the vampire world were you?" Aro asked

"No, not at all, I saw he would survive without me and for a while, he was a better man for it. But eventually, he became self-absorbed and reverted to the obnoxious man he was as a human" Malachi commented to the room at large.

"That makes you related to his covens by venom, does it not?" Caius enquired,

"Yes, in the case of some bitten by him he passed on some of my less pleasant qualities and it didn't surprise me his covens failed. But in regards to poor young Mary-Alice it was tragic," he stated quietly,

"How so Malachi?" Aro pressed,

"As a hybrid, her humanity could not contain the power within his venom. Thus he passed on my gift of sight to a mostly human child and madness was her unfortunate birthright. I have been going insane myself over the long centuries, but as a human, it was almost instantaneous!" he concluded looking at Carlisle for the first time since entering the room.

"Yes, this is why we should not have children with humans! They can be damaged beyond the normal venom transference, is this not so?" Marcus said pushing Malachi for an answer,

"It is Marcus, you yourself know this through research and have added its drawbacks and dangers to vampire law over the centuries as something not to be considered without permission and a comprehensive check on lineage first. All of which Carlisle completely ignored" was his reply.

"Why have you come forward with this information? Carlisle was unaware of your existence here in Volterra!" Aro asked of the ancient vampire.

"I must carry some of the blame as his sire, as he must for Edward's behaviour. I willingly shoulder the guilt and penalty for his atrocities" was his clear and concise answer.

The three brothers nodded and asked the gathering to not only decided on Carlisle's guilt but that of Malachi too. So with very little time wasted, they declared them both guilty in respect of Alice Cullen. Carlisle for allowing her to be conceived and Malachi for not stopping it as he would have seen it happen before the event.

The brothers stood and made their decisions on the fate of the three vampires before them.

In the case of Malachi, death for creating Carlisle, knowing what the future would hold and having already been warned by the 'Romanians' not to do so.

In the case of Carlisle, death for allowing Alice to live beyond birth.

In the case of Edward, death to be deferred for five hundred years. He would live within the walls of Volterra for this time, after having his gift neutralised, never to be reinstated. If he showed any sign of repentance and the ability to grow by then he would be free, if not he would be executed.

 **PIWTID**

The gala opening of the Villa Paradiso arrived, at last, Charlotte had outdone herself on the replica jewellery. The seamstress' had risen to the occasion and everyone was stunningly dressed in period costumes. Emmett and Victoria had surprised me by arriving two days ago for it, I was so happy to see them again and Em had brought my truck. Rose was elated and took herself and Felix off to get started on the re-spray. I was so happy to introduce them to not only Demetri but Riley as well. Emmett took to everyone so easily, he really was a good man. Vicki was a little nervous being here but soon was incorporated back into the new and improved 'Paradise Coven'.

Everyone who'd stayed on after the trial loved the dressing up, especially those who came from this time period. Food for the humans was set out buffet style, so the vampires there would not be forced to eat it. Dedicated servers with carafes of warm blood circulated amongst them and everyone was happy, even those wearing contacts.

Of course, Demetri surprised me with the proposal, right there in the Villa with everyone watching he dropped to one knee and asked for my hand in marriage. I was so stunned for a couple of seconds but managed a strangled yes. The ring was so beautiful and suited me to a tee. My brain was all over the place then,

 _ **'Well fuck me, I'm all grown up and getting married!'**_

As we returned to the Citadel after the Villa's opening, I had led Demetri to the garage with everyone else following behind, to where Em left my truck, Rose got started on it the minute it arrived and it was now as pristine as it had been when it rolled off the factory floor.

"I didn't get you a ring since I didn't know you were going to ask, but will this do?" I had asked him as I pulled him to the spot where the Chevy sat.

" Theé mou, s 'agapó, but how did you know I wanted one? You were obviously made just for me, this is beyond amazing. Hell who wouldn't want their mate to come with a 1950's Chevy Pickup truck?" he said and everyone had burst out laughing at his exuberance before fading away leaving us alone with the truck.

"I take it, you like my surprise? I was given this by my human father, well Isabella was anyway and I'm happy to give it to you now" I told him honestly.

 **PIWTID**

So all that has to happen is my wedding, the girls decided since we were all together it should be soon and here in Volterra. I was happy with that and we threw ourselves into preparations for it. Demetri true to his word was taking me to Rhodes and I was looking forward to having a hotel there too.

The night before the wedding I was lying on the bed with Demetri, thinking of our eternity when a strange thought entered my head,

 _ **'If the humans ever make it to the moon to live, I could have a hotel there! We could call it '**_ _ **Aikum**_ _ **Hamlan'.**_ _ **God,**_ _ **I slay myself sometimes! Live long and Prosper everyone!'**_

* * *

 **Theé** **mou** **, s 'agapó (Θεέ μου, σ 'αγαπώ) -** Oh my god, I love you ( **Greek** )

 **Aikum** **Hamlan -** Lunar Paradise ( **Vulcan** )

sourced from: **Vulcan Language Dictionary (VLD)**  
 **Compiled by** _ **Selek**_ **from** _ **Vulcan Language Institute**_ **,** _ **Marketa Z.**_ **, Star Trek episodes and Movies**


End file.
